Hello Stranger
by Kiribati
Summary: Beck was having an average week out of an average college life, until he finds a letter addressed to a stranger, taped to a His average life begins to get way more interesting, as he gets to a know a stranger, that becomes a lot more than a friend. BORI with background CABBIE AND JANDRE!
1. Hello Stranger

A/N: This is story is set during their second year of college, Beck finds the letter and decided to write the stranger back. It's pretty simple, I had this idea while watching_ 'Sex and The City - The Movie'_, and decided to make yet another Bori story! I hope you guys give this a try, enjoy.

* * *

_"January, 22_

_Hi stranger, yes, this is for you. No, I didn't write to another person whose name just happened to be stranger, this is for you._

_Hi!_

_Now, I'm not going to tell you who I am, and in the case of mention someone from my life I will probably change his or hers name, because I really don't want you to know who I am, not yet anyways. You see, I came up with this idea when I was watching 'Sex and the City - The Movie.' Yes, I know it's a terrible movie, no need to give me shit for it (At least it wasn't the sequel, right?)._

_There's a scene where Carrie talks about the past, and love letters. And it got me thinking about how it must have been, the wait one would have to do, to find out if their families were okay, or if their lover was still fighting in war or coming home. The things they must have felt when finding that one letter on that mail box... I can't even imagine, everything was bigger and more dramatic, almost movie-like. And today we have nothing like that, you can say we have basically the opposite. It takes only a few seconds to add someone of Facebook, and that's it. You can contact them anywhere, anytime. Don't take me for one of those people who doesn't appreciate technology, and the century in which we live in. I do, and the easy access we have to communicate with each other it's great, but it's gets tiring sometimes, you know?_

_Now that you just read that entire paragraph of me, ranting about how a small part of me wished to live back in a couple of centuries ago, and it's not falling asleep or wondering if you could use this letters as a gum wrapper, I can tell that I already like you._

_But let's get back to the point, this idea and why you reading this letter. It's to add up something to mine, and hopefully your life too. My email address is going to be on the bottom this paper, and I know an email isn't as exciting as letter, and if you actually decide to answer me, it probably won't be a long waiting like (at least I hope not!). But just the fact that we don't know each other, and everything is new and we won't actually see each other. That's something I'm looking forward too, and I hope so are you._

_anonymous793 . ladaf . com"_

**Beck** folded the letter, and shove it in is pocket, getting up from the wooden bench and heading back to his room. It had been an average week for Beck Oliver. He had woken up hungover on Monday, and missed his first period. Then at Tuesday night his roommate, Moose, decided to throw a_ The Scissoring marathon_, with a new drinking game the two of them had invented, drink every time someone gets stabbed with a scissor. So he woke up hungover on Wednesday, but forced himself to go to class.

On Thursday he only had a couple of classes that he planned on dropping out. He stayed inside, ate some ramen and began, and finished, his film project due the next morning. And now, after he had just turned in what was possibly the worst short film ever made in the history of the _Los Angeles Dramatic Arts and Film College_, he walked back to his dorm room, thinking about his plans for the weekend. Later that day he would go to a party with Moose, be his wing man, and try to pick up a girl himself. On Saturday he would go another party with Moose, and do the same. And on Sunday he would go to his friends apartment and play some sort of card game involving either booze or nudity, or both. Like he thought before, just another average weekend for Beck Oliver.

That was until he saw a taped letter on wooden bench, addressed to _'A Stranger.'_

Now he couldn't wait to get to his dorm, and look for that email address, with a feeling that something good, or at least different than what he had been doing for his past two years of college was about to happen. He walked on the halls and stopped in front of the door to his room, that had a sock on the doorknob. He rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to stay outside all day, while Moose had a private party with some random girl he picked up five minutes earlier.

He banged on the door a couple of times, and heard a lot of giggling, then running around around, and finally the door opened. A tall girl with dark hair up to her waste, and obviously fake tan winked at Beck, as she ran out the hallway. Beck nodded his head, and went inside, sitting down in his bed and grabbing his Laptop. "Sup dude" He said, as Moose walked around, looking for his pants.

"That bitch stole my wallet!" He yelled, sitting down in his bed with a disappointed look. "I gotta get myself some Canadian girls again." He got up again and headed for the bathroom, to take a shower.

Beck opened his email, and took out the letter from his pocket. He knew the person who wrote it was a girl, since they 'i's' had hearts as dots, and she was watching Sex and the City - The Movie, a film that literally only girls can stand. So at least he wold know he wan't talking to a complete nerd from the engineers department. Beck took a deep breath, and began to write back.

**Tori** sat down in her bed, arguing with her roommate about what they should do that night. "C'mon let's go to the Kappa Tau's party, they're throwing an everything pink party, you know I love everything pink!" Cat said, and Tori sighed, thinking that Cat already added enough pink to their dorm room, there was no need for even more.

"You can go with Andre and Jade" Tori said, picking up a red bandage dress from the floor, and putting it on. "I want to go to Danny's Sinjin Van Cliff's party, he's a weird dude but he always has the best drinks."

"He scares me! And I can't go with Jade and Andre, I don't wanna be a third wheel." Tori rolled her eyes, and looked for the heels she wanted to wear, finding only the right shoe. "Here, it's under my bed." Cat said, handing the left one. "Please Tori!"

She looked at her roommate, already dressed in an all pink dress and pink shoes, chewing some bibble gum by the door. She was about to give in, thinking it wasn't worth the fight, going to the party she wanted just to have Cat follow her around, asking to go to the pink party, but she heard a notification sound coming from her Laptop. her heart began to race, Tori had been waiting for someone to answer the anonymous letter she had left on that stool for hours, and now she was just plain nervous.

She clicked on it, ignoring her roommate's attempt of getting her out of them room, like running around and singing her words.

From: Anonymous2948

To: Anonymous793

_"Hey,_

_I found you letter today, near the arts building and thought your idea was pretty amazing..."_

Tori read the letter until the end, and forgetting all about the parties she planned on going to, she started to write the anonymous person back, thinking her idea might have just started something great.

* * *

From: Anonymous2948

To: Anonymous793

_"January 26,_

_How was weekend? I actually stopped by the Pink Party around four AM, since my friend, Aragorn, specifically likes to pick up girls that are in a sorority. I don't get it, but it's my job as a wing man to go. There party was fine, there was a lot of... Well, pink. I looked around for ya there, and it took me a few to realize that we don't actually know each other personally. I just know that I'm hungover as hell, because since all of the Greek row girls are crazy, I just drank myself to bed._

_It's 19:14 right now, and you're probably in a class or doing whatever, but if you aren't, tune in on channel 9. I can't even believe that I'm watching this, and that's all on you."_

**Beck** pressed send and rested his back on the wall, as _Carry Bradshaw_, _Sex and the City_'s very own main character, talked about love letters on the screen. "Oh dude, don't tell me you're actually watching that!" Moose said, taking off his Hockey Jersey, and sitting down in his bed. But Beck ignored his judgmental comment and kept looking at the screen. "And I can't believe you decided to call me Aragorn on those stupid emails that you've been sending to that person! Why couldn't it be Legolas? Or at least something cooler like Mick Jagger?"

"We agreed on not using real names, and I figured if I chose a movie to name all my friends after it would be easier for me to remember them." Moose rolled his eyes and opened a beer.

"And you had to choose Lord of the Rings?" He finished the can in one sip, crushed it, and threw it on the corner of the room.

Beck refreshed his email page, and saw that he had already gotten an answer for her, and his whole day got a lot better. They had sent each other no more than three letters each, the one Beck had sent to her a couple of minutes before being the fourth. But he thought her idea was plain gold, they hit it off right away. He told her about his plans for the weekend, with a couple of jokes here and there and she just loved it. And he liked the way she could ramble on for two paragraphs about absolutely nothing, and make it seem like a big deal.

To: Anonymous2948

From: Anonymous793

_"January 26,_

_I can't believe you're watching that movie for me! Haha, you shouldn't have to put yourself through all that suffering, but I am glad that you thought about me when seeing that it was on. You have to thank the series and the two movies (Yes, even the sequel!), for being responsible for what we have going here. I wished I was at my dorm watching that right now, but my roommate Luna wants me to go on a double date with her, with some guy she met at Sinjin's Van Cleef's party. We decided to have some drinks there first and then go to the pink party, but she met this boy and you know the drill. So you couldn't have seen me anyways, and if you did, you just had to look for the girl who looked like she would rather be somewhere else. My night pretty much ended like yours._

_I have to go now, unfortunately, I would much rather be talking to you than going on this date. The guy my friend is seeing, Neville, his major is Polymer Science, I mean who studies that? He lives in the honors engineering hall, and I bet the friend his bringing for me is just like that. I don't like the Science guys, they always treat me like I'm stupid just because I major in Dramatic Arts. Like, you're not superior just because you can do a math equation!_

_Well I'll talk to you later I guess, wish me luck!"_

Tori shut down her notebook, grabbed her phone and her purse, and followed Cat outside with a shyly smile she could never shake off her face after talking to Anonymous2948. So far she was getting the exact result she wanted to. Every time she got an email from him, and she was pretty sure she was talking to a him, she got a giddy. Even her friends could notice it, though they were more busy telling her to stop exchanging emails with the guy, because they are sure that he is a fifty year old creep. "Tori! Robbie is waiting outside!" Cat said in her high pitch voice, walking around their room checking her make up in every single mirror, and twirling her fingers around her red velvet colored hair.

"Calm down Cat, it's Robbie, he'd probably wait for you out there forever." Cat bit her bottom lip with a smile. "Okay, I'm ready!" They both walked outside, and Robbie greeted Cat with a purple giraffe.

"I bought this for you." He said, and Cat squeaked with happiness, holding the giraffe tight against her body, and giving Robbie a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Cutie" Tori looked up and saw a pale guy with a freakishly large head, with waste long dreads. 'What the fuck did Cat put me in to...' She thought. "I'm Rex, get ready to be sweep off your feet."

"I don't think so." Tori said, with a yellow smile on her face, as they walked outside of the building. She glanced over at Cat, who was walking hand in hand with Robbie, as they chatted about something Tori probably wasn't interested in. But she would rather look at them than at the other side, where Rex kept a freakishly big smile on his face. Tori took out her phone from her purse, and opened her email hoping that he had already answered back. A smile spread across her face.

"If you're smiling like that over a cellphone," Rex begin, and Tori took a deep breath not to lose her temper. "You will have to buy a new jaw after tonight, because I'm gonna make you smile like the joker." Both Cat and Robbie looked over at Rex, and Tori took a step away from him, somewhat scared.

From: Anonymous2948

To: Anonymous793

"January 26,

Good luck on your double date I guess, I don't know anyone from the engineering department, not my thing. I do know that they play a lot of games, and weirdly enough have some of the wildest parties on campus. It's probably because they are the richest, ya know, science stuff can get you rich! Like that guy, I don't know if you've heard of him, Bill Gates? Hahaha are those kinds of questions that they ask you? Because my experience with people who think they are smarter than me, usually ends the same way, I sing a song in my head while they try to make a point.

And your major is dramatic arts? I think that could break the rule you made up of not giving away who you are (ya know, if I also happened to be that major), but that's pretty cool. I'm a film and television major, maybe I will direct something of yours in the future. Though you will have to give me time to do so, because I tried making a short film in a day, and it was terrible.

And may I just say how I appreciate that you are using Harry Potter names to identify your friends, it makes talking to you even greater."

Tori pressed reply as they walked in the restaurant.

From: Anonymous793

To: Anonymous2948

_"January 26,_

_Of course I had to call my friends by Harry Potter names after you called yours Aragorn and Frodo! Lord of the Rings references are always welcome by the way..."_


	2. No longer a Stranger?

To: Anonymous793

From: Anonymous2948

_"January 30,_

_My week is a mess, Aragorn picked up this crazy chick that won't leave our bedroom. I've decided to call her Britney Spears, because there isn't someone crazy enough to represent her on Lord of the Rings. She was napping in my bed yesterday, in my bed! Why can't she stay in Aragorn's side of the room, or even better, in her sorority house! She's eating my food, and never lets go of the TV remote, so I have now watched the entire first season of Gossip Girl (which I found out to be even worse than Sex and The City). But there's a party at her sorority house today, and we're both going to try and make her stay there, or at least running away faster than she can catch up, because Aragorn doesn't have the balls to break up like a normal person._

_And let's talk about weird with the dude you went on a date on? I know Luna, as in the Harry Potter books, is quirky, but a guy who uses the Joker as a pick up line? The fuck did he thinking he was gonna do to you?! I hope your plans for today don't involve him, or at least if they do... Bring some pepper spray and shit._

_I have this song stuck in my head, a really good one for a change, you should try and listen to it, I can't imagine anyone not liking this song. It's called 'Over the Love' by 'Florence + The Machine', seriously just listen to it, and the lyrics... Don't even get me started on those, or I will ramble on for three paragraphs. I hope to talk to you soon, Love,_

_No longer a stranger?"_

**Tori** walked out of her arts class, put on her earplugs and started to walk towards her next one and a personal favorite, vocals, mumbling to the song she was listening to. "Hey girl." Andre said, walking towards her, along with Cat.

"Hi." Tori took out only her right earplug, leaving the same song playing on repeat. "Where's Jade?" She asked, since it was a rare thing to see the two of them apart.

"She's not feeling well today." Andre sat down beside her. "It has something to do with _The Scissoring 5_ release date being pushed to march." He took Tori's loose earplug, and put it on his ear. "This is different than what you usually listen to." He slightly rocked his head, but quickly took it off.

"Tori has been listening to that for hours." Cat said, widening her eyes and sighing, like she couldn't take one more minute of it. "Just because her secret friend said he liked it."

"It's a really good song!" Tori argued. "And he's not secret..."

"What's his name?" Cat asked, but soon forgot about every trail of thought she had, when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She opened a wide smile, that showed the dimples on her cheeks, and turned around. "Hiii!" She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a pink lipstick mark on Robbie's cheek. They walked outside of the building hand in hand, and Andre got up, standing in front of Tori.

"What's the deal with this secret friend of yours?"

Tori shrugged. "We send each other emails, and we have a lot in common... It's no big deal." She twirled her fingers on her hair, already thinking about telling Anonymous2948 about all of this.

"Just be careful, alright?" Andre said. "You don't know who that person is, he might be Rex!"

Tori's eyes widen, getting into alarm mode just by hearing the creepy guy's name. "He is not Rex!" Tori assured him. "That I am sure of, He's a really cool guy and we're just friends. It can't do me no harm." Andre nodded his head with a foolish smile and an easy shrug.

"C'mon, I don't wanna be late to Vocals." She got up, and followed him inside.

They got inside class, and found each one of their seats, Andre was a row in front of Tori's, next to Cat, who was sitting down, on the phone with Robbie. Tori sighed, she was happy for her friend, she was in the honeymoon stage of her new relationship, totally falling for that guy. But Tori was also jealous, because after she broke up with her last boyfriend, Danny, she had been on a strike of disastrous dates. "Good afternoon class!" Helen, the vocals teacher and Dean on campus, walked inside. She gave the students a minutes to settle down. "Tori!" The entire class stared at her, as her heart stopped beating, she was terrified of her teacher, everyone was. She managed to be even worse than Jade at times. "Come to the stage please."

Tori swallowed thick air, following her very intimidating teacher's orders, joining her. "You'll be the first one to perform on our pop oral test today." She said, and Tori froze.

"What?!" The entire class contested, in perfect pitch.

"That's right!" Helen told them. "Get your voices ready because this will be worth half of your grade. And don't even try to think of a good song, because you will sing whatever I want you to." She made sure to put a lot of emphasis on the I, making the class shake in fear. "Now, Tori. Give me sad, deep, dramatic, with heart... hopeful and yet, completely depressed."

'Fuck!' Tori thought, her mind rushing a million miles per hour, trying to find a song that fit Helen's demands. Tori bit her bottom lip, she hardly ever listened to anything sadder than_ 'Never Gonna Leave This Bed'_ by_ 'Maroon 5'_. Needless to say that wasn't going to be good enough of a song for her teacher. She started to sweat cold, slowly making her way to the microphone. She looked at all of her classmates, when a song popped into her head. It wasn't from a pop band, the lyrics, and it definitely had heart to it.

She took a deep breath, holding the base of the microphone and shutting her eyes to help her focus, and not screw up the lyrics.

_"Ever since I was a child_  
_I've turned it all in my mind_  
_I sang by the piano_  
_Tore my yellow dress_  
_And cried, and cried, and cried_

_I don't want see what I've seen_  
_To undo what has been done_  
_Turn off all the lights_  
_Let the morning come, come_

_Now there's green light in my eyes_  
_And my lover of my mind_  
_And I'll sing from the piano_  
_Tear my yellow dress_  
_And cry, and cry, cry_  
_Over the love of you_

She opened her eyes, and looked at her teacher, who looked shocked. She didn't know it that was a good or bad thing, but she couldn't stop after going this far. She took another breath, and looked up at her classmates for a brief second, before shutting back her eyes, letting the lyrics sink in.

_'Cause you're a hard soul to save_  
_With an ocean in the way_  
_But I'll get around it_  
_I'll get around it_  
_'Cause you're a hard soul to save_  
_With an ocean in the way_  
_But I'll get around it_

_Now there's green light in my eyes_  
_And my lover of my mind_  
_And I'll sing from the piano_  
_Tear my yellow dress_  
_And cry, and cry, cry_  
_Over the love of you"_

She opened her eyes, looking back up at the class, who were now clapping. She had tears on her eyes, and as she looked at Helen, who looked blown away, Tori smiled, walking back to her seat. And whispered her name, and she looked down, still breathless. "That was an amazing song! Where do you even know that from?" He whispered to her, as Helen called another student onto the stage.

"It's the song my secret friend showed me." She said, feeling beyond amazing, as her classmate began to sing.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this one! If you did, **please review.** I don't have many follows but since the few of you have given me amazing feedback I decided to go on (and I'm also kinda loving to write this!) Love,

- Kiribati


	3. Friend

To: Anonymous2948

From: Anonymous793

_"January 31,_

_I got an A+ on my vocalss class, thanks to you mister! I sang that song you told me to listen to a couple of days ago. Thank you SO much! How is the Britney Spears situation going? I hope she didn't go all two thousand and seven on you, and shave her head and beat Aragorn up with an umbrella. And I was thinking, maybe for this film project that you're having problems with, you should film everything by the dogs perspective. It has to be about an all-american family, right? I don't think anyone is going to think about that._

_And also, are you going to the perfect match party this saturday? I'm taking the survey now, but the questions are too weird (I mean, I figured they wold be since it was made by Sinjin). But question number ten is 'favorite kind of broccoli'. How many kinds are there?! And I don't even like Broccoli, I'm just going to put cauliflower, because they're similar to Broccoli... It's like cauliflowers are the Broccoli's hot cousins._

_And I have the perfect hang out opportunity for us this week, since you're a cinema major and I have the interest but not the knowledge in movies, I was thinking we could watch the Oscars together nex Sunday. Well, not together together, but, at five we could both order a pizza, I'll choose one half of the flavor, and you'll choose the other half. My half is the Hawaiian, if you were wondering. And during the show we'll talk by email, it'll almost be as if we're watching together. Love,_

_Friend."_

**Beck** looked at the questionnaire, and thought, that if he didn't know Sinjing, he would never think that these questions were for real. The first question was whether or not he liked olives. The second is your favorite color, which is acceptable to him, but then there was number ten, that asked about broccoli. He looked away from the screen, and threw an empty beer cat at Moose, to get his attention. "What did you put on number ten?"

"I just said I like Canadian broccoli best." He chugged some hot beer, and burped, throwing it in the corner, that was now full of empty cans since both boys were too lazy to take out the trash. Moose shrugged. "I just want to be paired up with a good, Canadian girl. No more sorority craze for me."

'I don't even think that kind of broccoli exists...' Beck thought, opening a new tab and logging in to his anonymous email, and opening a bottle of water, as he smiled, seeing a new email from his friend. He read the whole thing, and thought if he should ask her her answers, so they would be matched together. But then he reminded himself that that wasn't what their deal was, and she probably wouldn't give him the answers.

To: Anonymous793

From: Anonymous2948

_"January 31,_

_I'm glad the song I showed you came in handy, but you should really thank the students that randomly perform outside for cash. And the dog idea is genius! I'm starting to think maybe we should switch majors? Or maybe I'll just put 'credits to anonymous friend' on the end of the short-film. _

_And it's funny because I was just thinking about Sinjin's party. So yeah, I'm going. How crazy would it be if we got paired up together? I don't will, though, because I don't play the cauliflowers team, you can have the hot cousin. I'll take the distant relative, the potato. And if it's not too much to ask, I'll take it deep fried please. I'm just hoping Sinjin doesn't go too weird on this party, and match me with someone I have nothing in common to, or a dude. I mean, I have nothing against homosexuals, but I don't want to waste mine and some other guys night with someone who has no interest in each other. _

_And I'm super in for the Oscars, and I'm glad you said we should order at five, because I'm not going to watch the red carpet. And half Hawaiian, half hot'n'spicy pepperoni it is. I love me some hot pepperoni. And since I watched most of the films that were nominated, you will get the full critics experience of the Academy Awards. You'll see me in a new light, because I can get furious with some of the Academy choices. Don't even get me started on Titanic's eleven Oscars... Love,_

_Friend."_

"**Tori** we have to go!" Cat yelled, slipping on her heels. "We're already late, Jade and Andre will kills us!"

"Just gimme a second!" Tori said, she was already fully dressed, in a high wasted, green bandage skirt and sequined black shirt and very high heels. But she wanted to email back her friend before leaving.

"No!" Cat argued. "Every time we go out we're late, because of your secret friendship with this random guy, let's go!"

She walked over to Tori's laptop, and shut it down, grabbing her by her arm, and pulling her outside. Tori tried to go back, but was surprised by how freakishly strong her small friend was. Tori rolled her eyes, and followed her friend outside, annoyed that she couldn't answer her friend. Wishing that she actually knew who he was, so that he could meet her at the party, so it wouldn't be so boring. It's not that Tori didn't like her friends, but now that Cat was dating Robbie, and this was a party to celebrate Jade and Andre's three year anniversary, she would be alone the entire time. She sighed, as Robbie waved from inside his car, telling them to get in.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this one, I just realized since I replaced the second chapter you guys can't review, so feel free to say what you thought about both of them in this one! Love,

- Kiribati


	4. Old and New

**Beck** and his small group of friends toasted to the end of shooting the final scene for their film project. They drank up, glad that the most difficult part was over, and now all they had to do was edit, choose the soundtrack and deliver it to the teacher. "Dude this dog thing was genius!" His friend told him, taking a sip off his beer. "How did you even think about that?"

He smiled and shrugged, thinking that if he told their friends about his secret friend they might not understand it. Or just think that he was going crazy. They weren't like Moose, Moose was practically Beck's brother, he would probably understand if Beck had an imaginary friend. "It came to me in a dream." He said, thinking that was the best answer he could give them. And the closest one to the truth too, since he couldn't believe how lucky he was that he was the one who found the letter on that bench. They gathered all the equipment, finished up their beers, and went back to Beck's dorm, to finish editing the video.

Luckily for them, there was no sorority girl with Moose for a change. They began to edit the video, and a couple of hours later they had the first half done. Except they couldn't find a proper soundtrack. "I'm so tired..." One of the girls, out of the six of them said. "Can't we finish this up another day?"

"Yeah, I think we're good for today, man." His friend said, tapping Beck on the shoulder. Unlike his friends, Beck liked to do his projects as soon as he could, to get it over before the deadline, so he would have more free time later on, without guilt. And that way he didn't end up turning in the worse short-film in the history of his college, again. He thought a cup of coffee and walking around outside would be enough to keep him awake.

"I'm still going to look for songs a bit more, but you guys can go." He told them, and their friends hesitated for a moment, before heading out. He searched and searched for more songs, and when Moose got inside their room with a _'Iota Kappa Iota'_ on his arm, completely ignoring the fact that they weren't alone. Beck got his laptop, and decided that it was time for him to take that walk.

He walked towards the only twenty four hour coffee shop on Campus, near the Drama building. It wasn't very far from his dorm, but he didn't like to go to that area. As much as cinema and theater seemed like similar things, they were two completely different clicks. They both hated each other, the Cinema people thought the theater was for people who weren't good enough to make it to the screens, and the theater people thought that cinema was for people who weren't truly talented. Beck liked to stay neutral in that matter, thinking there was space for both of them in arts. And his secret friend, being a drama major had stated that she couldn't agree more. He sighed, once again thinking that, that girl was too good to be true.

He walked in the coffee shop, and got in line. "Oh!" He felt hot liquid on his chest, and looked down to see long brown hair, before he felt two hands, trying to get the coffee out of his shirt. "I'm so sorry!" She cried, and he chuckled softly.

"It's fine, really, it's..." She kept rubbing his shirt, saying she was sorry. "I think you might be making it worse!" He worse, with a crooked smile, and she took a step back, sighing.

"I'm so sorry, I was just distracted and... I'll pay for the dry cleaning!" He nodded his head, now looking down at the girl, he suddenly forgot how to speak. Only thinking of adjectives such as 'hot' and 'breathtakingly beautiful'.

"It-It's okay." He managed to get out, and she bit her bottom lip, walking past him, and outside of the coffee shop. He looked behind, watching her leave, starting to think that maybe the good girls were on the drama department, and he might have to change majors.

"Wow..." He breathed out, turning back to the line. He made his order, and stood by the counter, when he saw a familiar face walk in the coffee shop, looking for something. He thought about the guy, where did he know him from?

"Hey, dude!" Beck said, finally figuring it out, with a great idea on his mind. He reached for the guy, tapping him on the back. And he turned around, with concerned eyes. "You're Andre Harris, right? I'm Beck, Beck Oliver. I've seen you perform around campus a few times, you're crazy talented."

"Thanks dude, I really appreciate it." They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, and Beck scratched the back of his neck.

"So, humm, I really like your music, and I'm having some trouble to find the right soundtrack for my Film project." When he said the word film, a bunch of students looked at him with judgmental eyes, not that Beck really cared. "I could give you a pen drive with the short film, and you could see if you had any song recommendations or..."

"Yeah, sure dude, no problem, my room is number twenty seven, on the scholarship dorm, just leave a pen drive with it there." Beck nodded, and Andre widen his eyes, rushing towards a chair on the corner of the room, and grabbing the purse that was on it. "I gotta run dude, nice talking to you."

"Thanks!" Beck said, as he headed out. "I owe you one!"

**Tori** walked out of the coffee shop, feeling bad about bumping into that guy, and ruining his shirt. But she didn't have time to focus on that now. Not when her ex-boyfriend had jut called, asking her out on a date again, asking her for a second chance. She sat down on a concrete bench, bringing her hands up to her temples, as she nodded her head, trying to remain calm. "Here, I got you purse." Andre sat down beside her, and handed Tori her purse. "Are you alright?"

"No, definitely not." She breathed out, bringing her legs up to her chest, and resting her chin on her knee. "I'm the opposite from alright... This is so _not_ right!" Andre took out his phone, and quickly text both Cat and Jade saying _'RDC'_, 'Red Danny Code'. "Why now? After all that time, why now?!" She looked at Andre, running her fingers through her hair, and tucking it behind her ears. She heard heels clacking, and saw her two best friends coming to meet her. And it was all it took for her to feel comfortable enough to break down, Tori's way of breaking down anyways. She started talking frantically, everything that was inside her mind going straight out with no filter, until tears started rolling down her face, and both Cat and Jade hugged her. Trying to calm her down.

* * *

A/N: Sooo first chapter without any emails?! There won't be a lot of chapters like this, this might even be the only one, who knows? And I know you guys asked for longer chapters, but I like to think that a good, small chapter is better than a long, not so well written one :). Oh well, I hope you liked this one, if you did, please review! And also,** it would mean a lot if you checked out my new Song fic: Young and Beautiful.** Love,

- Kiriabti


	5. Feelings?

From: Anonymous793

To: Anonymous2948

_"Dear Friend,_

_I'm sorry it took me a day to answer you, since I usually answer the second I see it. It's just that I've been having a hard time. Ex-boyfriend issues, and I'm sure that you don't want to hear about them. Let's just say that he screwed me up real good... And when I finally erase him from my life he comes back. I've decided to call him Draco, because he's not good enough to anyone more awesome._

_Moving on to a subject that might not bore you, did you finish filming the short film? I'm really excited to see what grade you're gonna get, I feel like I'm fifteen percent responsible for it? Though I think your going to at least get a B, bad news for me, good news for you. That's usually how it works. I don't have much to tell you today, I barely left my room since I talked to him... Love,_

_Your currently sad and anxious friend."_

**Tori** laid down on her bed, her Laptop beside her, as she waited for him to answer her. Even though she knew that, since it was a Thursday, he was still in class. She rolled down to face the wall, and stared at her wall, that was full of magazine cut outs, and photos of all the artists that inspired her. She ran her finger over a _Jennifer Aniston_ picture, and sighed. She wondered how long it took her to get her life together after the whole _Brangelina_ thing. "Don't start." She heard, as Cat, Robbie and Jade walked in the room. "Jennifer got over Brad, and Brad's issues by getting out of her house, and going out with her friends." Cat said.

Tori slightly raised her head, to look at the three of them. "I don't want to go out." She refreshed her email, and rubbed her eyes, yawning as she saw that he hadn't answered yet. "I just want to stay here, and talk to him."

"Danny?!" Jade grunted, resting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow. "That's it, I'm calling André..."

"Where is he, anyways?" Robbie asked, sitting down on Cat's bed, and smiling shyly, noticing that the purple giraffe he had give her, was beside her pillow.

"He's helping this guy, with a Film major, with a project." She rolled her eyes when saying 'Film'. "Apparently he needs Andre's help with something, a Film and Television major." She laughed, mocking the guy, and Tori nodded her head, thinking that the Film versus Drama thing was ridiculous. Too bad the only one who seemed to get that was Anonymous2948.

"Too bad he's a music major." Cat said, thinking that if he was a drama one, like herself and her two best friends, that would have given them some serious credit. "Oh well..." She sigh, sitting now next to Robbie, and placing her hand on his knee, over his.

"Cat!" Jade yelled, making the girl shoot up. "We need to get Tori out!" Tori tolled down to her stomach, refreshing the email again, nothing.

"I don't want to go out, I want to stay here and talk to him."

"You can't talk to Danny!" Jade stated, and Tori finally sat up.

"Not Danny! Him!" She pointed at the Laptop, and Jade rolled her away again, sighing hard and annoyed.

"For god's sake Vega! Your virtual friend, really?!"

"Have you told him about Danny?" Cat asked, and Tori frowned, running her fingers through her hair, to get it away from her face.

"No." Jade smiled ironically.

"Why I thought you could tell this Anonymous dude anything!"

"Look, that's not something you would tell Robbie, is it Cat?! Or when you had just met André, right?!" The room went silent.

"Yeah but..." Cat said, twirling her fingers on her head and looking up at Jade, looking for backup. "Robbie and I are dating..."

"Oh my god." Jade said. "You're falling for this dude."

"What?!" Tori widen her eyes, getting shivers on her body. She hadn't felt anything, for anyone, ever since Danny, she couldn't have feeling for a guy she had never even seen in person. "You're going crazy."

"Well if you're not falling for him, why wouldn't you tell him about Danny?" Tori stayed silent, thinking of a reasonable answer, though none would come to her. "You don't want him to get the wrong impression, because you don't want him to stop talking to you, and that's why you're not telling him about the Danny situation. Because you like him!"

"That's not..." Tori looked down at her Laptop, thinking that even she came up with the perfect answer (which she didn't have), Jade would still insist on it, so she just kept silent.

"Silence implies consent..." Jade murmurs under her breath, and Tori ignores her, rolling back to the wall, and staring at her photos.

"If you want us to go, we'll go." Cat said, placing her hand on her friend's hair. "We just hate to see Danny's effect on you."

"I just need time to think." Tori said, and they gave up, leaving her alone, just liked she asked to.

**Beck** took the flash drive from Andre's along with a weight off his shoulders. "Thanks men, I had no idea where to go with the music for this one." They shook hands, as they both walked outside of the dorm. "What can I do to pay back?"

"It's fine dude, don't even bother. Let's just say you owe me one, alright?"

Before he could get an answer, he spotted an angry girl, rushing towards them, with clenched fists, and behind them a small redhead who was the opposite from the first girl, and a nerd. "Tori is frustrating me!" She said, before Beck's phone rang. It was his roommate.

"Catch up with later dude." He told André, who nodded before turning back to his girlfriend. Beck answered the phone heading towards the market, the only times Moose called him were when he needed something from the store, and was too lazy to get out, or he hadn't gotten arrested, which Beck didn't find very likely.

"We're out of beer, and food... And batteries, we're out of everything." Beck ran his fingers through his hair, walking inside.

"Could you be a little more specific?" He grabbed a basket, and made his way to get some beer.

"Just buy what you always buy, I'll pay half when you come back." He hung up, and Beck grabbed some more beer, for Moose, because that was the only thing he drank. Some lemonade, batteries, ramen and cereal. Which was what he always bought, if he wanted to eat something different he just went out, because his dorm wasn't big enough for a stove, not that he could cook anyways. He just liked to blame the size of his room, for him not eating properly.

He paid for everything, and went back to his room, leaving all the bags on the floor, for Moose to put away. "You owe me twenty dollars and fifteen cents." He said, sitting down in his bed, and turning on his Laptop.

"Yeah, yeah, put it in my tab." He opened his email, and smiled happy that she had answered him after a day and a half. That had been the longest they hadn't talked, ever, and even though he pretended he wasn't feeling it, a small part of him was afraid she had gotten bored, and wasn't going to answer anymore. And he couldn't think about his life without talking to her everyday anymore, that was the other thing he was pretending not to feel.

From: Anonymous2948

To: Anonymous793

_"Dear Friend,_

_I'm sorry about Draco, I don't know what he did, but if you I want I can pretend to beat him up for you. Or I can find Tom Felton and beat up Draco Malfoy's actor. Anything that makes you feel better, and if you want to talk, I'm here for you, don't worry about you boring me, I think that's pretty much impossible._

_The movie is complete, and it's amazing, and I would give you at least fifty percent of credit, since you were the one who came up with the idea. Without an idea I would still be in step one. And we're still up for the Oscars this weekend? Love,_

_Your friend that really hopes you feel better."_

He got up and made some ramen, and went back to his bed. "So, did you see that girl today?" Moose asked him. "The one that ruined your shirt in a good way?"

"No, I looked for her everywhere, nothing." Beck shrugged, he hadn't been able to get that girl out of his mind. She was by far the hottest girl he had seen in a long time, but she was probably a drama major, so his chances with her were already small. Plus the fact that he had only seen her once, and she didn't seem to be the least bit of interested in him, even though he didn't need more than those thirty seconds to be blown away by her.

"You should ask Sinjin to match you up with her."

"I don't know her name, genius." He told Moose, who shrugged opening another beer. Beck thought about the perfect match party, a part of him wanted to get matched with her, the girl from the coffee shop, who could be a bitch for all he cared, and the other wanted to be paired with _her_. The nameless friend, who he found himself thinking of way more than he should. He nodded his head, and sighed, thinking he was starting to go way too deep in this 'secret friendship'. He began to write another email.

From: Anonymous2948

To: Anonymous793

_"Dear Friend,_

_I was just thinking, maybe it's time we meet each other..."_

He was about to send it, when he saw a new email on his inbox.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I hope you guys liked this one, please review, I am loving to see all of you guys reactions and opinions! I am seriously SO happy with the feedback, thank you so much guys! Love you all,

- Kiribati


	6. Danny

**Tori** got up from her bed, and checked herself in the mirror. She wanted to see if she looked presentable, and she did. But she liked to live by the motto, 'the worse you feel, the better you should look', so she opened her makeup drawer, and started to make her exterior self opposite from her internal. She did her usual natural look, but that was noticeable enough made her look better than most people out there. She changed from her pajamas to dark skinny jeans, brown leather boots and a purple top and sparkly, beige cardigan. "It's time Jen." She said, looking back at the picture on her wall, taking a deep breath. "I am going out."

She got her keys, and walked out, taking out her cellphone to see what her friends were doing. Though now that she thought about it, ever since Cat was dating Robbie she was always left as the third wheel. Or in her group's case fifth wheel. She ran her fingers through her hair, reaching the door to go out in the street. Maybe she just had to find a new single friend to hang out with, or a great guy in the perfect match party, a guy that wasn't Danny.

She got out of the building and breathed in the fresh air. She texted both Jade and Cat, and put her phone back in her back pocket, and walked aimlessly along the street, and towards the arts building, where it was most likely to find her friends. "Tori!" She froze, standing still on her feet, not being brave enough to look behind her shoulder. "You look..." She nodded her head slightly, as if trying to tell herself that it wasn't his voice, that it wasn't him. Not again. "Incredible."

"Danny I can't..." She began saying, her voice so powerless and low he could barely hear her. She looked down, hair falling on her face and she quickly tucked it behind her ear, before he could do so. Staring at his shoes she noticed that they were worn out, old All-Stars. That was the first sign that something was wrong. She felt his hand rest slightly on her arm, and trail down to her hand. She took a step back, finally looking up at his face.

He was skinnier than before, but looked exactly the same. His ear stretcher was a slight bigger size, his hair was shorter, and his clothes looked loose. But his smile, and the way he looked at her was the same. She felt awkward as he looked her up and down, as if he had no right to do that anymore, even though her body was no secret to him, she didn't want him to picture her that way. Not anymore, not that she had managed to get him out of her mind, and ready to move on. "I just want to talk, can we talk?"

He smiled and shrugged. She couldn't say no to him, not the way he had asked her, he seemed calm. It couldn't be too bad if he was that calm, at least that's what she wanted it to be true. "Yeah, we can talk." He tilted his head towards his motorcycle, which was also his most prized possession, and she walked with him towards it. "Where are we going?" He handed her a helmet, and licked his lips, holding her gaze. She broke it, looking around to see if none of her friends were there.

"You'll see." He said, hopping in front of her. She got on, put on her helmet, and wrapped her arms around his torso before he took off. The ride was completely silent, since motorcycles don't make chatting easy and because it didn't take more than ten minutes for them to get to where he wanted to. A small commercial center, right outside campus. He parked in front of a small restaurant, with _'Best Food in Town'_ announce over it, only the 'T' in town, and the 's' were on the ground. For someone who had never eaten there, entering the restaurant would be the last thing to cross their minds, but Tori was very familiar with the place. It was Danny's favorite restaurant, with food worth more than it's price. "How long has it been since you've been here, huh?" He asked her, as she handed him her helmet, and hopped off.

"Since the last time _we_ were here." They walked side by side, and inside the restaurant. She crossed her arms, and sat down at a table in the corner, as he went up to the counter and ordered without even asking her, since he knew she always had the same thing every time they went there. There weren't many options, so she would always go with the turkey sandwich and sweet fried potatoes.

Tori stared at him as he walked back with their orders, and getting to see more clearly that he wasn't just skinnier, he looked plain unhealthy. With dark circles around his eyes and completely restless, shaking his leg, and looking around constantly. That was the second sign, that one that made her sure, that they weren't going to have a simple, friendly lunch.

"Here you go." He said, placing the platters on the table, and Tori took a sip off her soda and took her sandwich out of its wrapping. "How's... College?" He asked, crossing his arms over the table and looking at her as she started to eat, small bites and very slowly as she always did. "Is Helen giving you a hard time?"

She put her food down. "Those aspects of my life haven't changed." She analyzed his face, as he sniffled and scratched the back of his neck with one hand, reaching for hers with the other. "What do you want from me?" He took her hand, and ran his fingers softly on her palm, his food still left untouched.

"Can't we talk without you accusing me?!" He said, chuckling nervously. "I just want to talk to you, I miss you Tori."

"I know you're using again Danny." He retrieved his hand, now completely changing his posture. The smile faded, and he began to sniffle louder. "Did you really think you could hide it from me? You haven't touched your food, and you're just..." She didn't allow herself to finish her sentence, thinking he didn't deserve to hear what was on her head, he must be going through enough problems on his own conscience.

"Can you lower your voice?!" He said, completely hyper, leaning in the table, but still glancing at the door constantly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from you."

"You don't have to make excuses." She said, sighing quietly, thinking that she knew where this road would go very well, too well. "Can you just... Go straight to the point." He ran his hands through his hair, shutting his eyes briefly, before looking back at her. "Danny, I know you, what is it this time?"

"A thousand." Tori was held back. Her mind trying to process what he had just said, and yet not wanting to believe it. "I'm really screwed this time, I tried to get the money I swear but..." She raised her hand up to his face, making him stop talking, and move a chair closer to her, placing his arm around her chair and resting his hand on her shoulder. But as she felt his hand shaking, it only made her more nervous.

"I have to think about this." She said, calmly, breaking away from him and getting up. "Can you take me back?"

"Tori baby, I really need..." He began, also getting up, but she cut him off, placing her index finger on his chest and nodding her head.

"No, don't beg me! I can't just take that kind of money out of my wallet, I have to think about this." He looked down, and she walked past him and to the parking lot. He followed, and handed her the helmet, but she noticed that he still looked bad, worse than when he picked her up. Now more agitated, sniffling with every inhale. "Do a line before you take me." She said, and he shot her a shocked look. She shrugged, crossing her arms, uncomfortable. "I don't want you having a break down while you're driving me, just do one."

"I'll be right back." He said, and she nodded, as he went in the nearest store, she figured to ask to use their bathroom.

**Beck** read through her email, and didn't know what to think of it, it seemed like too much information for only one email. So he read it again.

_"Dear friend,_

_I walked out of my dorm, and there was Draco. There was no way for me to avoid him, and I get that you might not want to hear about this, specially because you haven't yet answered the last email I sent you. But I can't talk to my 'real world' friends about this, if they find out they'll be pissed, and they don't get me like you do. They will just tell me to stay away from him, like it's the simplest thing, and if I don't they'll blame me for whatever consequences that bring to my life. But you... You always have something to say._

_When I started dating Draco I knew was I getting into to, sort of. He made his living, and was very well-known about it. He never went to college, but at the time he lived in its parties, and that's how I met him, he was dealing for one of my friends. I don't know why, or how I thought that his job was perfectly okay. Probably because then he only sold the 'light' stuff, so I didn't see any problem with it._

_A few months passed, and he started to deal the more hardcore things, but at that point I was already blindly in love with him to even say anything. I pretended to not know about it, and he pretended that he still only sold weed and shit like that. That was until he was arrested, charged with possession and intoxicated driving. I bailed him off, since none of his 'partners' wanted to do so, and after that he disappeared. Two weeks with him completely MIA._

_I was I was going to end it as soon as he came back, if he ever did so, and that was right about the time I got a call from his younger brother. He said Draco was completely out of it, locked himself into his apartment, and wouldn't talk to anyone except for me. He had stopped dealing, and was now using, I couldn't cut him off. I lived with him for a moth, helped him get clean, and for that month he actually started to get serious with his life, he started to work (legally!), and behave like a normal guy. But not long after that he slipped, and once you slip it's hard to get back on track. So hard he never did._

_The same thing happened time after time, he lost his job, and it only got worse. But it felt impossible to stay away from him, somehow I felt responsible since I was the only who he trusted I couldn't leave him. Until he told me he owed two hundred bucks to his dealer, I gave him the money, and left him. Six months later I managed to free myself from his troubled life completely._

_And today he came back, he looked awful, skinny and completely worn out. And he owes I thousand bucks to his dealer, and I don't know what the hell he'll do to him, if he doesn't pay. I don't want to be with him again, really, I have no feelings whatsoever. But if he needs me to give him money... I don't know how to say no to that. If something happens because of that money, and I know I could have done something to stop it... I just feel like he's still my responsibility, and I don't know what I should do._

_I hope my life is not too messed up for you to handle, because yeah, I come with baggage (baggage that I wish had been lost at baggage claim, or at least been picked up by someone else), so... Yeah, I don't know if I should give him the money, but he's going to come back tomorrow morning to get my answer. I don't know what to do. Love, _

_Friend."_

* * *

Hello! So, this chapter was all about Tori, but I hope you liked it! Once again, I really have to thank all you for the reviews, they're amazing and it really makes me feel like I should upload a chapter a day for you guys! Love,

- Kiribati


	7. Answers

"Oh shit..." **Beck** said, running his fingers through his hair, and taking a deep breath. He had just read his friend's email the second time, and he still didn't know what to do. Not because she had too much baggage, or he didn't sign in to talk about real problems, but because he thought she was screwed. Beck's dream was to be a movie director, and as a director he had to put himself in not only the audience's shoes, but also the character shoes, be able to understand every point of view of the situation. He understood where Draco was coming from, he had nowhere to go except for her, and he could understand the situation that she was caught in. But he couldn't think about what he would do if he was her.

He stared at her words, trying to figure out something to say, that would actually be useful. He looked over his laptop, and saw his roommate passed out on the bed. He blinked, trying to figure out how could so many things be happening at the same time. His friend slept peacefully, while another one trying to make an awful decision. Thinking there was too many problems for so little time, and that such problem shouldn't be on the hands of a girl who wasn't responsible for any part of it. If she gave Draco the money, that would mean a green light for him to ask for more whenever he needed. But on the other hand, if she didn't, he could end up... Dead.

He looked at the email he was writing before he had read hers, and thought about the few words that he had written. He wanted to meet her, bad, if possible before Sinjin's perfect match party. But she had too much on her plate already, and receiving a proposal such as his wasn't something she needed at that moment. He erased it, with a cold feeling growing as the letters disappeared, a mixture of relief and disappointment.

As much as he wanted to find her, the perfect girl for him, he didn't want to risk ruining what they had. What if she turned out to be completely weird? Or someone he was related to? Or worse, an ex? He liked this girl, he had actual, real feelings for this anonymous person. Feelings that were still too good for him to risk being ruined by reality.

He began to type again.

_"Dear friend,_

_I'm sorry for everything you're going through right now. Draco is... Well, he is something. I don't have much to say about the whole thing, and I thought hard about the right thing to say to you, what I would do if I was in your place. But all I could think of is that choices are being made, and you need to think if it's you that's making them, of if someone else is making them for you. Do you really want to give him the money? Or are you still holding on to something you need to let go of?_

_I know it's not a lot of help, but the only way you'll find a way to figure out the situation is by asking yourself questions, and answering them truly to yourself. Not even I can't make that choice for you, though if I had known about the baggage you carried, I would make my best effort to make it disappear on your imaginary baggage claim. And if nothing I just said helped, I can still beat him up for you, and Aragorn is a hockey player, he would have no trouble helping me. Love,_

_Your friend that really hopes you find a way to figure things out."_

**Tori** slowly breathed in and out. She stared at the white ceiling in her room, thinking about Anonymous. He didn't run to the hills, ignored her or gave her a generic answer of no help. He made her question her choices, and like she had learned in the philosophy class she took in her freshmen year, the only way to get answers was to ask questions. Lots and lots of them, until you felt like your head was about to explode, and was about to give up. That's when the answer popped into your head.

She rolled down to the side, now thinking about Danny. And even though he brought a lot of complications and wrong turns to her life, she couldn't help but think about how good he was to her once. And no matter what he did she would still care deeply about him, but after their encounter, she was glad to find out that those feelings were more fraternal now than anything else. She could never picture herself dating him again, putting herself through endless nights of yelling, trying to talk him out of either two things: Dealing or using.

That wasn't the life she wanted anymore, but she wasn't ready to open the front page of the local new's paper, and read about a body found downtown, and get that call later on. She couldn't even handle to thought of walking in his funeral, much less if she had been a part of why he ended there.

She sat up, and stared at the pile of things she had gathered, in case she decided to give him the money. Her _Louboutin_ shoes and _Celine_ bag could kiss her goodbye, without even mentioning how much she would have to take out of her trust fund, and all the trouble she would go through, to make up a decent enough of an excuse to tell her parents. Scratching the top of her aching head, she decided to go for a cup of coffee.

The clock marked six AM, but it didn't make any difference to her, since she hadn't been able to sleep at all through the night. Trying to figure out an answer to Anonymous questions, plus the ones she had made herself. But unlike her philosophy quizzes, her head only seemed to hurt more and more, and the answer further away. "A tall, skinny vanilla latte please." She asked the cashier, and handed him a ten dollar bill.

She picked up her order, inhaling the great smell of her cup, and finally being able to clear her mind as she took the first sip. It's a hard to thing find beauty in the smallest of things, some would even say that it's a talent. Between each person's lives, and all the problems being broadcast daily on the news, to truly be able to shut down for a few minutes, and enjoy the littlest of things, such as a good cup of coffee, was rare quality. One that Tori was very grateful to possess.

She sat down near a window, slowly drinking her coffee and watching the students outside, some doing the walk of shame back to their dorms, and others that seemed to be awake just for the sake of it. And she enjoyed it, knowing that not much later, she would have to go back to the mess that was her ex boyfriend. And even sooner than she expected, her phone rang and she found herself walking back to her dorm, to meet the responsible for the bags under her eyes.

"Morning." He told her, leaning against his motorcycle. And her chin dropped, and her heart jumped to her throat, as she looked at his face, and at his left eye who was completely black.

"What happened to you?!" She rushed towards him, brushing her fingers over his left cheek, who was noticeably swollen, but he held her hand, taking it away from his face. "Danny?"

He looked down, swallowed thick air and rubbed his nose, squinting his eyes, suffering, before looking back up. "Just a reminder that my deadline was ending." He admitted, shame taking over his voice. She stared at his eyes, as she felt her heart begin to cave. His hand slid for hers to her hip, and squeezed her slightly.

Her mind went blank, before suddenly finding all the answers she was looking for. "Danny," she pleaded, taking his hand off of her, and taking a step back. "Your motorcycle."

"What's with my motorcycle?" Her asked her, bringing the hand she had just rejected up to nose, rubbing it harder.

"It's worth a lot more than one grand."

"What?!" He said, now holding on it. "I can't sell my bike! Are you crazy?! What am I going to do without it?!" Tori shrugged, trying to seem intensive to the whole thing.

"It's either you or the bike. You just gotta make a choice." She glanced at his vehicle, and took a step forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Danny."

She began to walk away, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her back, are holding her by her lower back. Tori couldn't catch her breath, thinking that the sight of his red, almost bloody nose and black eye was too much for her to handle. "If I sell my bike, can I have you back?"

She placed her hands on his hips, and looked down, pushing him away. _"I'm sorry Danny..." _She said in a low voice, feeling his hands slip away, letting her go.

To: Anonymous2948

From: Anonymous793

_"Hello!_

_I got your email last night, and I have to say I thought about all of the questions you made me so much that it got to a point I thought I would go crazy. But you were right, and I found my way out of it, actually, the answer was right in front of me, I don't know how I had never thought about it before._

_I guess you just bring out the best things in me._

_Now my day seems a lot more boring, without the whole drama to fill it up. To be honest I think I'll just sleep throughout the entire day, and wake up a hour before Sinjin's party, just to have enough time to get ready and go. I've finally decided that I'm going, I really need to meet new people, and who knows we might even bump into each other there? But what I'm truly looking forward to is the Oscars, we're still going to have our little 'date', aren't we? I really want to try your choice hot'n'spicy pepperoni with a Hawaiian twist. Love,_

_A friend that's really glad to have one like you."_

* * *

Hello! What? A new chapter? Already?!

Yes, this is a brand new chapter only a day after I posted the last one! Think of it the way I say 'thank you', for all of the reviews you guys are giving me. I'm even getting constructive reviews which are rare, but are the best ones! So yeah, now that Danny's out of the way, and the perfect match party is getting closer, anything can happen! Love,

- Kiribati


	8. Match

**Tori** zipped up her high wasted, black leather skirt, and adjusted her also black, and see through lacy cropped top. She had already done her makeup, now darker since it was night-time, with a deep red lipstick to seal it. But it was too early for her to go, and she was going to wait to go with her friends, they were all taking the same cab, to save money. She grabbed her shoes, the Louboutins she almost gave up to pay Danny off... She sighed, thinking that looked so a lot better on her feet than at some thrift shop, who had offered him the most money. "_Now there's green light in my eyes, a__nd my lover of my mind..." _She sang, as she opened her email.

From: Anonymous793

To: Anonymous2948

_"Dear Friend,_

_Should we really keep saying 'dear friend' in every single email? This might be a little too formal haha, I think I've written 'dear friend' seventeen or more times to you today. I might start calling you just by friend, or maybe a nickname... I have to think of a nickname for you now. Anyways, I'm leaving for Sinjin's at any minute now, who knows, maybe we'll get paired up. Love,_

_Me."_

Tori shut her Laptop, right when her phone rang. She picked up, already grabbing her purse and heading out the door. "Tori, hiii!" She didn't even bother answering her friend, ending the call, and heading out the door to find the taxi with the two couples. "Oh!" Cat said, when she saw her friend, mesmerized. "It's funny cuz we were just talking and you're here now!"

"Right." Tori said, getting inside, sitting next to Jade, by the window. "Why are you guys even going, it's a matching party, the four of you are already matched." Jade grunted, annoyed to hear her friend say that, since she had gone through that about twenty times with André before they got in the car.

"That's what I said!" André contested, glancing at the backseat as if Tori and himself were the only sane ones in the car.

"I WANT TO SEE IF WE'LL GET MATCHED TOGETHER!" Jade yelled, and this time who grunted was the taxi driver, and they all got quiet. "I want to see if Sinjin's test is accurate, that's it." She looked down, embarrassed for saying something somewhat nice, but they all pretended that it was just another rude comment, as usual. Pointing out that Jade was going soft only made her want to cut things a lot more, and they all knew she always carried scissors with her.

"We're here!" Cat said, squeezing Robbie's hand, that squinted in fear. That was his first, real college party, and he was, to say the least, anxious, even more anxious than he usually was, just from being around Cat. "C'mon baby!" She said, pushing him out of the car, before taking his hand and storming inside.

"Here." Tori said, handing André a ten-dollar bill, to split it, and headed out along with Jade, waiting by the door, and as soon as he got out of the taxi, they headed inside.

The house was full, Tori recognized some students with the same major as hers, and a few of them that were Cinema majors. She wondered if any of those boys were him... "Name?" She looked down, snapping out of her thoughts. Sinjin's weird friend, Burf, looked up at her waiting for an answer.

"Tori Vega?" She said, confused, since she knew very well that he knew her name. He always worked in the college's plays, with the lighting and stage effects, and they had seen each other at least two hundred times.

"Alright." He said, taking a bite off a raw, green pepper. "You are number sixty-eight, enjoy the party." He handed her a tag, with the number on it, and pinned it on her shirt. Tori looked over at her friends, and noticed that Jade was arguing with Burf. They weren't in the party for five minutes, and she had already found something that she mad her angry enough to complain to the party owner's right arm.

"I want to matched up!" She yells, and Burf waved his hand in the air, telling them that couples didn't get to be matched, since they weren't single. Jade kept trying to make the guy match them, but he just took another bite of his uncooked vegetable, and gave the other guests their numbers. She cleared her mind, and went on to the main room, to find the other fourteen.

**Beck** sat down at one of the tables, with a beer on his left hand and a tired look on his face. The party had started at nine, he got there at ten. He glanced over at the clock on the wall, it past midnight, and he still hadn't found Miss number ninety-three. But he was now sure that she wasn't going to show up, and that it was time for him to head back home.

He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing and looking around for a few seconds before getting up. He turned around, and began to walk away, when he felt someone run into him, bumping on his chest and spilling the drink on his shirt. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He looked down, too shocked to even speak. "Why do I keep doing this?!"

"It-It's okay." He finally got out, and she sighed, looking up. He caught her gaze. "I think we've been through this before."

She licked her lips, looking at his face, with a feeling that she was about to start anxiously talking, but at the same time, as if it were impossible for her to catch her breath to even do so. The slight memory of his face... His eyes... Started to come back her. "The coffee shop!" She said, bringing her right hand up to her forehead, blushing. "I spilled coffee on you, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." He smiled. _'It's her! It's her!'_ He yelled in his mind, but kept it cool, laid low on the exterior. "I'll just have it dry cleaned."

"I really am sorry, for both your shirts." She slipped her hands away from his wet chest, and bit her bottom lip, drying them on her skirt. He put his empty, beer glass down, but kept holding on to her eyes. "It's just that I was leaving and..." She trailed off, quickly glancing at the number on his shirt. Ninety nine three, she sighed, thinking that he looked like the perfect guy for her to be matched with.

"Bad match?" He asked, ignoring the cold liquid on his chest completely. Not that it was hard for him to do so, not when _she_ was the one standing in front of him.

"I don't know," She said, with a friendly smile. "since he never showed up."

"Well he really doesn't know what he's missing." She looked back up at him, thinking that a new, hot guy was just what she needed. Specially after two dateless hours, not to mention the week she had just gone through.

"What about you?" She asked, and he placed his hands on his pockets, tilting his head closer to hers. "Shouldn't you go back to your number?"

"My number seemed to have had the same destiny as yours." He opened a crooked smile, and she melted inside. "Do you want to get a drink?"

_'Finally!'_ Tori thought, in an almost Cat-like voice. "Lemon drop, please." She asked, and he nodded, making his way to the bar. As soon as he turned his back on her she opened her purse, and re-applied her lip gloss, waiting for the new hot guy to come back. So far, he was behaving like the exact opposite of Rex. She couldn't ask for any better.

"Here you go." He came back, and handed her the glass. She took a small sip from it, and Beck on his beer.

"I'll try not to spill that one on you." She told him, and he chuckled. And suddenly the music got a lot louder. "So..." she tried, but it was impossible for them to hear each other. He leaned down to her ear, his lips brushing on her hair.

"Do you wanna go to the balcony?" She felt her body shiver as nodded, and followed him outside.

They walked through automatic, glass doors, and into a chilly, dark balcony. There were a couple of candles on each table, but nothing besides that to light it up, well that and the moon. Tori looked at the view, that revealed a lake and yards and yards of nothing but trees. "Have you ever been here before?" She asked him, taking another sip off her drink.

He followed her eyes, now also staring at the view. She took the opportunity to look at him again, at his olive skin and slim figure. Tori was never into guys with long hair, but there was something different about him, she could feel it. "Never. I don't usually come to Sinjin's parties." He drank his beer, and allowed his eyes to wander back to her. "But the view really is great."

He opened a grin, and Tori felt goosebumps on her skin. _'I really shouldn't have applied blush today'_, She thought. Specially since she was wearing heels, making eye contact even easier, which made her cheeks become bright red. "I'm Tori."

"Beck." He finished his beer, and she took another sip of her half drank glass, and placed it on the nearest table, next to his empty cup. She took a step closer to him, resting her hand on the handrail, the tips of her fingers touching his.

"Tori!" They both jumped, breaking the tension that was built up between them. She turned around, and looked at her small, red-headed friend staring at her with scared eyes.

"Cat..." Tori sighed, frustrated. "What's up?"

"Robbie drank way too much! And he lost his wallet so we can't go back home and..." She stopped talking, placing her hands on her stomach, as if she was about to hurl.

"Can't you ask André to take you?"

"They already left!" She said, looking over her shoulder, spotting her boyfriend on a corner, about to pass out. Tori glanced over at Beck, dreading what she was about to do.

"I can drive!" He said. "I came with my own car, I can take you guys."

Cat smiled, and pulled him along with her, to get Robbie inside the car. Tori followed behind, and caught up to them when Robbie was already inside the car, drooling on the window. "We live on the arts building." She told him, sitting on shotgun, and he nodded, driving away. The drive was silent, except for Robbie's vivid dreams, where he yelled something about Rex sneezing on him, but three of them just ignored it.

"It's right here!" Cat exclaimed, a bit too loud. She opened the door, and dragged Robbie inside the building all by herself.

Tori and Beck sat still in his car, hearing nothing but the sound of their breaths. "Thank you." She said, glancing over at him. "From driving us back and for being cool about the clothing thing..." She smiled awkwardly, with an easy shrug.

"It was mine, and my laundry's owner pleasure." She giggled, and looked down at her clutch.

"I should go." She said, grabbing a pen from her purse and reaching over for his arm. She raised his sleeve, and wrote her number on it. She could have had just taken her phone, and added him on Facebook right there and then, but she liked to do some things on the old-fashioned way. "So, you can give me a call and maybe I won't spill a drink the next time."

"I'm really looking forward to seeing that." He said, before leaning in, and kissing her.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, if you did, please review! Don't think I don't read them, I do each and every single one! And it would mean a lot if you could **check out my new story: Brazil.** Love,

- Kiribati


	9. Love of My Life

The car was parked in front of the Art's dormitory. The windows were blurry, and the CD_ 'A Night At The Opera'_ had been playing on repeat for hours. A pair of Louboutins and combat boots were thrown carelessly on the floor, and the front seats were cold, and empty. The sun was beginning to rise in an usual, cloudy, Sunday morning.

"That's the sun... I should get going." She said, dead serious. But instead of opening the car door, and heading out, kept still. He placed one hand on her knee, rubbing his thumb on it. "I'm serious." She insisted, but her body reacted otherwise.

"If you have to go, then go." He told her, with the same sincerity, before leaning in, and placing a brief, soft kiss on her lips. She smiled, raising her hands up to his shoulders, gripping onto the collar of his shirt, leaning in again for another kiss. His hand traveled down on her thigh, as he murmured under her breath. _"If you close your eyes, you won't even notice that sun is already up."_

"You would like that a lot, wouldn't you?" She said, before he drew her towards him again. Brushing his lips against her for a brief moment, before cupping her cheek, and tightening his hand on her leg, pulling her closer. She let herself go again, trailing her hands up to his neck, right below his jaw. Raised her knees, and pressed herself against him to be as close as she could, without losing it completely. She bit his lip, slowly and softly, and he grinned, thinking that he had managed to make her stay.

She pulled away, resting her forehead on his. "Isn't this better than being alone in your room?" He asked her, and she nodded, before pulling away, and seating across from him on the back seat.

"I think that was the best way to end this..." She glanced over at the watch on his wrist. "five hour date." She reached for her shoes, and tucked the hair that had fallen on her face behind her ears.

He swooped closer to her, and she looked up at him, smiling. She didn't want to go, but she had already made plans for the day. Watching the Oscars with her friend. She sighed, even though the new, hot guy, was completely charming, and made very good points on making her stay with him instead of leaving, she didn't want to stood Anonymous2948 up. Plus, she had already done a lot more with him, than she was used to for a first date, it was more than about time for her to go.

The songs changed, and Beck smiled, listening to it's first chords. Tori rolled her eyes, figuring out what was about to come. _Freddie Mercury_ began to sing, and Beck joined him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, with his lips brushing against her ear. _"Love of my life, you've hurt me. You've broken my heart, and now you leave me? Love of my life can't you see?"_

She licked her lips, placing her hand on his chest, twisting my hand on his shirt, and giving him a brief kiss. "Call me, okay?" He shook his head, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before she opened the door, and finally left. He watched her walk away, and as soon as she got inside the building her turned back, grabbed his combat boots and put on them on. He couldn't shake the great, hyper feeling of spending a night with_ the_ amazing girl from the coffee shop.

**Tori** got inside her room, and found Cat sleeping on her bed. Though her and Robbie had been dating for quite a while now, he never slept over, and she never slept at his place. "Tori... Is that you?" Cat asked with a sleepy voice, not even bothering to take her sleep mask off.

"Yeah, just go back to sleep." The girl nodded, and hugged her purple giraffe tighter, and in a matter of seconds she was back asleep. And Tori slowly took her shoes off, and threw herself in her bed, so tired she didn't think she was be able to get up in time for the Oscars. She lazily reached for her phone, set an alarm up so that she would wake up when the Red Carpet began. And with her phone still in her hands she fell asleep, with a slight smile on her face.

The sun fully rose and Cat woke up early as usual. She took a shower, changed into a short blue dress and pink high heels. She did her hair and makeup, and went back to her room, when she finally noticed that Tori was still wearing the clothes from the day before. "Tori!" She said, shocked, but also happy for her friend.

"What?!" Tori quickly sat up, waking up abruptly. She looked around, but when she saw nothing but her friend with a weird look her face she sigh, suffering to be awake so early. "Cat I got home really late and..."

"I can see that!" Cat said, making her way to sit on Tori's bed. And she knew was going to have to give up on her sleeping. "Tell me everything!"

"Nothing much happened." Tori said, rubbing her eyes, and tying her hair on a bun. "We just stayed in his car, and talked for hours and..." She smiled, biting her bottom lip, and Cat slapped her friend in the arm. "Cat?!"

"How far did you go with him? On a first date!" Cat said, with wide eyes and agape mouth. "Don't lie to me!"

"We didn't go _that_ far." Tori said, but still held the smile on her face. "And we're not in high school, I can do whatever I want o the first date."

"Tor!" Cat said, slapping her friend again, this time a lot lighter. "Well, I'm happy for you, you really needed a new hot guy, that's not only in the internet." She twirled her fingers around her hair, and looked at the small, gold watch on her wrist. "Oh! I have to go meet Robbie for breakfast! Byyyye!" She rushed out the door.

Tori threw her covers aside, having completely lost her sleep. She opened her email, deciding what she going tell Anonymous about the party. She didn't want to tell him about Beck... Somehow, deep down it felt like she was kind of cheating on him. Even though they weren't dating. She took her hands of the keyboard, trying to think.

Yeah, she was definitely not going to tell him.

**Beck** walked in his room, and saw Moose sleeping, and a random girl picking up her clothes from the floor. "Morning?" He told her, and the girl just grabber her pair of shoes and rushed out the door. Beck rolled his eyes, and sat down in his bed, turning on his lamp, and grabbing his Laptop. He took off his jacket and pleaded shirt, staying in a simple white t-shirt. That left his arms exposed, and her phone number. He smiled, thinking about the best first date he had ever had.

He got his wish, he met one of the girls he couldn't stop thinking about. And she wasn't a bitch, or a snob like most Drama girls, she was great. Absolutely great. Then why was a voice in the back of his head, telling him that what he was doing was wrong? He ignored them, and laid down in his bed, to get some sleep before the Oscars.

The Oscars! The girl! He shook his head, now fully aware of why he felt like kind of a jerk. He told himself that he liked the Anonymous girl, he was going to ask to meet her, and then he spends the night with another girl? Though none of the girls knew about the existence of the other, and he wasn't actually dating the Anonymous, he still felt... They had a connection, no one could deny that. And Beck had never felt like that, a girl never got him so well like she did. But Tori, he sighed smiling, Tori was real.

It was the same dilemma from the night before. And he wasn't ready to make a decision yet. He rolled down to his stomach, turned off the light, and fell asleep.

_From: Anonymous793_

_To: Anonymous2948_

_"Dear friend,_

_Today's the day! The Oscars are here! Are you turning into to the enraged version of you yet?_

_The red carpet already started, but I know you're not gonna watch that, though it is my favorite part. Well that and the musical numbers, Adele and Les Miserables are performing this year, I am so looking forward to that! And I already have my phone next to me so I can order our pizza, I'm all set up. And how was your perfect match party? I left really early, so I don't can't say I really enjoyed the party that much. I hope you did though, Love,_

_Me."_

Her email was the first thing he saw when he woke up. And he quickly read through it, and even though it made him feel awful, he couldn't help but smile when reading that she left the party early. It was a selfish thing, to not be with her and yet want her to stay single. But he couldn't help it.

_From: Anonymous 2948_

_To: Anonymous 793_

_"Dear friend,_

_I just woke up, not too enraged yet. Though since Seth Macfarlane is the host, I bet it won't take more than ten minutes for him to screw something up. He's great at writing and voicing over Family Guy and all his other shows, so he should just stick that, and leave hosting to Neil Patrick Harris. And I should be ordering the pizza anytime now._

_I'm sorry you didn't get you perfect match right, but I also left the party early, so I guess we ended up having the same ending tonight. Sinjin's matching wasn't very good now, was it? Love,_

_Me."_

She opened his email, feeling somewhat bad for lying to him. But she wasn't going to tell him that she had an amazing date, with an amazing guy, and possibly hurt his feelings. So she went with the half truth. She did leave Sinjin's party early, and she didn't enjoy it too much. So she wasn't actually lying, she would be lying if she said that she hadn't enjoyed the after party, and in a super cool old car. But she never said that.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! How are y'all doing? I'm doing great! Thank you so much for reviewing, as always! I will try to upload the next chap as soon as always, as I always do. I hope you liked this one, and **pretty please review! **Also, I have some news. My dear friend BorixJannyxoxo gave me her story **"God Bless That Black Eye"**, so I'm going to continue writing it for her. So it would mean the world if you gave it a shot at that one, I should be uploading my first chapter for that one during the weekend, so look out for that! Okay, I think I've said enough already, Love,

- Kiribati


	10. Washed It

From: _Anonymous793 _

To: _Anonymous2948_

_"Dear Friend,_

_I still haven't come up with a nickname for you, I'm still searching for a name that feels right, not just another Harry Potter character. I just watched Lincon today, and I'm totally with you on Daniel Day Lewis's Oscar. How can he win an Oscar for best actor, if no one actually knows how Lincon used to act?! I still think Hugh Jackman should have won, the dude sang like crazy! And don't even get me started on Jennifer Lawrence..._

_You are making me become as bitter as you, we've been spending way too much time talking to each other. Not that that's a bad thing, the downsides are worth it. How else would I have known that the Pepperoni pizza is actually pretty tasty?_

_I have to go to vocals, so I'll talk to you later. I hope I don't get any pop presentations today, since you haven't suggested any of the amazing songs you listen to. Love,_

_Me."_

**Tori** shut her laptop, grabbed her purse and headed out her room. She checked her phone, again, to see if there were any new messages from Beck. Even though only twenty six hours and forty seven minutes (not that she was counting!), since she had last seen or talked to Beck, she was still bummed that he hadn't texted her. She knew she should have just went back to her room as soon as they dropped Robbie and Cat, she knew it!

"So, I kinda washed my arm and..." She heard, as soon as she walked out of the building. Looking up to see a hot, vintage car parked in front of it, and even hotter guy leaning against it. "This was the only way I could reach you."

She smiled, walking towards him, as he took his hands off his pockets and pulled her closer, kissing her. "You could have just added me on Facebook, you know?" She said, leaning against him, with her hand on his chest.

"You gave me your phone number so I could call you, not add you on Facebook." She smiled harder, thinking that was exactly what she thought. She stood on the tip of her toes, and kissing him again, bringing her hands up to his neck as he deepened it.

"This is way better than a phone call anyways." She told him, with their lips still brushing, as he stroked her hair and down her back. "Though I will be very late if I don't go class."

"Aww..." He said, tightening his grip around her, and kissing her again and again. "Can't you be a little bit late?" She smiled, and he kissed her again.

"I wish I could..." She said, running her fingers on his jaw line and down his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But I really can't cut this one."

"Well then, I'll give you a ride." He told her, kissing her briefly, before opening the car door for her, and going over to the drivers seat. She turned on the radio, and rocked her head to the beat of the song, though she hadn't heard it before. "Where to?" He asked her, putting on his seat belt.

"Literally around the corner, on the first building." He nodded, and in a minute they had arrived, just in time, since Helen's class was about to start.

"Here you go my lady." He told her, and she chuckled, getting out of the car. He watched her begin to walk away, and then stop, rushing back to the car, and resting her hands on the half opened window.

"Tori Vega." She said. "You can add me on Facebook now." She turned back around, and ran inside the building.

**Beck** took out his cellphone, and when he was about to go on Facebook he got a notification of a new email, from her. He read through it, and focused chuckling here and there, with his bad influences on her. The song on the radio got louder as the introduction ended, and the singer broke into the song, snapping him out of his thoughts. He heard the song, and it was one that he really liked it, not only he liked it, but he also thought it was perfect to suggest for Anonymous.

_"Dear Friend,_

_It's okay that you haven't come up with a nickname yet, I kinda like calling you friend or anonymous, though the numbers in the end confuse me. I've always been terrible at math. And guess what, I just got the grade for the short film, and we not only we got an A, but the professor is sending it to this group that selects the best amateur short films, and chose the top twenty to screen over the country! And without you I would probably have gotten a very average B. I can't thank you enough._

_I think the least I can do after your amazing contribution to my work, is give you a song for an emergency. So here you go, suggestion of the day: L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N by Noah and The Whale. It's seriously an amazing song, not as amazing as you though. I think I owe you for that one forever. Love,_

_Me."_

Beck sang along with the radio, as he drove to his dorm. He turned off his car, and took out his phone as he made his way back to his room. "Dude!" He heard, as soon as he walked in, though his focus was down at the small screen on his hands. "There's this amazing party over at Troy's, we have to go!"

Beck sat down in his bed, and sent a request for friendship with the one and only 'Tori Vega' on Facebook. With an easy smile he looked up at his friend. "What?"

"Party, at Troy's, a LOT of Greek row girl's. You in?" Beck got distracted when his phone vibrated. _'Tori Vega has accepted your friend request.'_ He ignored his roommate, and start to type a message.

_From: Beck Oliver_

_To: Tori Vega_

_There's a party at one of my friends house, want to come?_

"Dude?! Are you even listening to me?" Moose insisted, throwing an empty beer can at Beck's head. "Beck!"

"What?! I'm sorry! It's just this girl..." Moose rolled his eyes, and went back to his bed, turning on the TV on a Hockey game. "I'll see if I can go, is it at Troy's place?"

"Yes! At nine!" Moose said, glad that his friend was finally listening to him. "Is this girl your seeing, is she Canadian? Those are the good ones man, I'm telling you..."

"Yeah, you're one to talk." Beck said, right before his phone vibrated again.

_From: Tori Vega_

_To: Beck Oliver_

_What time will you pick me up? _

"Yes!" Beck celebrated with himself, quickly answering her, and making his way to take a shower.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I know this was kinda of a boring and short chapter, but I just wanted to upload a little something for you guys :) I do hope y'all review, I mean it, reviews make my week so much better you guys don't even understand!

**Please check out my new story: Brazil**

Love,

- Kiribati


	11. Big Things

**Tori** walked out of her dorm, her heels clacking on the hard floor. As he hair blew with the cold wind, though Christmas had already passed, it was still really cold. She couldn't wait until spring, when she would finally be able to wear dressed and one layer of clothing. She looked ahead, and saw a car pulling over.

"You're right on time." She said, getting inside his car. "And I must say I held a water bottle for over an hour today, and I didn't spill it on anyone." He grinned, glancing at her before taking off.

"We'll see about that at the end of the night." He told her. "I was thinking, you have a gig tomorrow, don't you?"

She smiled, thinking how amazing it was that he had kept that in his mind. "Yes, they're setting up the stage on the central park."

"And what time are you going to sing?"

"At three, right after my friend Cat, the one-"

"With the drunk boyfriend?" Beck said, jokingly, and Tori giggled. It was like that every time she was around him, she just felt giddy and bubbly and... Everything she didn't feel with Danny. It was good to be with a guy that made her feel good, like she wasn't stepping on a minefield with every word she said.

"The drunk scientist." Tori shook her head, thinking about how ridiculous the entire Robbie situation had been, and yet how perfect it fit for them. "Anyways, I'm singing only a song, and if you want to see it you'll have to come."

"I'll be right in the front." Tori kissed him on the cheek, before going back to her seat, and leaving her hand on his shoulder. Every year, Helen hosted an event for her best vocal students, where producers and such would come to find new talents. Tori had been waiting for that opportunity since she got her acceptance letter, it was the only reason she was even going to college. Since she knew that to find a job or make it in the music business she didn't a degree, but a chance to be in Helen's class was just as good as getting a thumbs up from _Simon Cowell_ on _The X-Factor_.

He parked the car, and they got inside Troy's building. Beck and Tori walked in the party, hand in hand. And it was just like every other apartment party, a lot of booze, background music and people that had just met each other, but acted like they were best friends. Though Beck didn't plan on making any friends that day, he just wanted to be with her. "You made it!" He heard as soon as he walked in.

"Moose?" Beck said, surprised to see him, but not because he was there, but because he was alone, and without a beer in his hand. "This is Tori, Tori this is my roommate, Moose." Tori smiled, and Moose tapped Beck in the arm.

"So you're the girl he's been drooling over?" He asked her, and Beck shook his head, and eyed his friend so he would stop speaking. But before Moose even got his signal he got distracted by something else. A petit brunette girl approached them, with a beer on each hand.

"Here you go Moosy." She said, and he grabbed one, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Brook." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and leaning closer to Beck his friend. "She's Canadian!" He whispered in Beck's ear, a little too excited, before walking past them. Beck rolled his eyes, before turning back to his own date.

"So, who's the owner of the place?" Tori asked.

"Right, we should talk to Troy." He held her hand tighter, as they walked between the groups of people, until getting all the way across the apartment. Where Beck knew Troy would be, since he kept a small mini fridge with all the really good booze, just for him and his close friends. But instead of talking to his friend, Tori was the one who spoke.

"Jade?" She said, and two faces looked at her. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked her, and Jade shook her head looking down, before raising an eyebrow, and looking back at her friend.

"I'm the one who should be asking you!" She said, before pulling André out of the group of friends, knowing that he would change the subjects.

"Hey!" André said, while Jade stood awkwardly behind him. "Tori and Beck?" He said, surprised, when noticing they were holding hands.

Tori frowned, looking up at the boy beside her. "How do you two know each other?"

"This helped me with the soundtrack for this film project I did." André shook his head, humble. "He totally saved my ass on that, I can't ever choose the proper music."

"Well that's what I'm here for!" André answered. "Plus, the video by itself was already amazing."

"What was it about?" Tori asked them.

"It was about this d-"

His sentence was suddenly cut out by a loud siren, as the sprinklers on the ceiling went off. "FIRE!" Someone yelled out the hall, and everyone began to scream, rushing out through the back and front door. Beck held Tori closer, and they went out the hall and down the stairs along with a mass of people.

"You okay?" He finally asked her, when they got out of the building. They were all soaking wet, and Tori shivered more and more by the second.

"Yeah, I just need to get warm!" She told him, looking around to spot her two friends, who like them, were standing in the middle of the crowd like they had just taken a shower with their clothes on.

"We should go." He told her, tilting his head towards the parking lot, before they rushed to his car.

Tori took out her key, her fingertips were starting to hurt, and her teeth chattered as she unlocked the door as quickly as possible. She rushed in, holding the door for him as she jumped up and down. "Th-there are to-tow-towels on th-the..." She began saying, still shivering.

"Got it." He said, picking them up from the top shelf, and wrapping a couple of them around her, along with his arm. "You're crazy cold." He said, resting his chin on her head, as her temperature began to go back to normal. "How do you survive through the winter?" She chuckled, resting her wet hair on his chest. Thinking that it was impossible for them to meet up without something ruining or at least getting his clothes dirty.

"I gather a lot of food and hibernate." She told him, feeling his hand run down her hair, untangling it. "I just need a hot shower." She told him, taking a step back, and handing him one of the towels. "Care to join?" She asked, walking towards the bathroom, as he followed.

* * *

**Beck** walked towards the central park, carrying a smile on his face. The sun was shining, the grass was green and he hadn't feel as great as he did in ages. For all he cared, that was the best he had ever felt in his life. He couldn't think about anything except for Tori. Even the smallest thing reminded him of her, and after the night they had spent together, he didn't want to stop thinking about her.

He walked on the grass, going through the crowd of people that were already forming. He could see the judges chairs right at the back, and most of them were already there. He wanted to go backstage, and give her a kiss before she performed, but Helen wasn't allowing anyone except for her crew and the students in there.

He finally got to the front, but the stage was empty. He took out his phone, and saw the notification for a new email.

_"Dear Friend,_

_I woke up a while ago, and today's is going to be a pretty crazy day for me. I'm going to perform on Helen's show case! So if you watch, you'll know I'm one of the many girls that are going to be there... Though I might be only in the crew, or doing backing vocals, so you'll never know. But if you do go, you're probably going to end up seeing me at some point. How crazy is that?_

_Well not crazier than the party I went last night. It was an apartment party, that seemed to be really cool until there was a fire. A fire that even turned out to be real, some guy let his cigarette fall down and burned down his carpet. That was all the damage, but it was enough for the sprinklers to go off and create a huge mess._

_Well that's pretty much it, I'll talk to you later, love,_

_Me."_

Beck looked around, scanning through the crowd as if he was going to find her. Even though he didn't know what she looked like, he felt like if he saw her, he would feel something different, like a signal that she was the one. But nothing happened, girls and girls went by and he didn't feel anything. Not even a single familiar face, since he had probably seen the girl before.

He ran his fingers through his hair, as the first student walked on stage. He went back to his phone, and began typing.

_"Dear Friend,_

_I've been thinking, and I feel like I know you, and like you know me better than everyone else. Like... I don't even know how to put it words, because it's an odd feeling that I don't even understand myself. But I know one thing..._

_I want to meet you. Maybe it's time for it. Love,_

_Me."_

He pressed send, and paying attention to the crew members, and everyone that he spotted backstage, to see if the were looking at their phones, but still got nothing. "Next up is Tori Vega."

He looked up, as she walked on stage, and he instantly smiled, clapping along with everyone else. Getting the amazing feeling from before back, and putting the thoughts about his anonymous friend away, to be able to watch and enjoy the most amazing girl he had ever actually met, in person, with all he could. The music started to play, and as she began to sing he shook his head, not believing that she had actually chosen that song.

_"Love of my life, you've hurt me_  
_You've broken my heart,_  
_And now you leave me._  
_Love of my life, can't you see?...__"_

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Hoped you liked this, if you did please review! Do it for Beck and Tori huh? And also, I would love it if you checked out my **new stories** (yes, plural!)** Brazil** and **Is Somebody Out There**. Please give them a chance, it would mean the world! Love,

- Kiribati


	12. Choices

_"Dear friend,_

_I..."_

**Tori** erased the single letter she had written for the hundredth time, and sighed, going to back to a blank document.

_"Dear friend,_

_I was shocked that you asked..."_

She erased it again, this time shutting her laptop and getting up from her bed with a suffered look on her face. "I can't do this!" She admitted, crossing her arms and looking around, before remembering she still work to do.

"It's been two weeks." Robbie said, playing a note in his guitar, to make sure it was in the right pitch. "You have to answer him sometime."

"I know... It's just..." Tori nodded her head, while picking a box of matches to start and light the candles on the room. It was Robbie's and Cat's anniversary, and she was helping him plan a surprise for her. "We have an amazing thing going on, he's like, my best friend. I don't want real life to ruin things." She began lighting the dozens of candles that she had bought for Robbie earlier, in the mixture of scents she knew Cat loved. Most of them were just bibble scented.

"Why would it ruin things?" Robbie put his guitar down, and started cleaning the room up.

"Because real life ruins everything!" She put another candle down, and handed the matches over to him, and picked up the pillows from the floor to arrange them on her bed. "What if I meet him, and he's completely different than in the emails? What if I meet him, and he's super weird like..." She looked over at Robbie, who looked down at himself, awkwardly lighting another candle. "And, oh my god, what if he's not eve a he! What if he's a woman?!" Tori scratched her head, with widen eyes, now speaking with herself, forgetting that she isn't alone. "If he's a girl... I can't be falling for a girl, I'm not a les-"

"Your falling for him?!" Robbie yelled, a lot Cat-like. And Tori snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that she had been thinking out loud.

"I'm not! I didn't say falling! I said... Crawling?" Tori sighed heavily, and sat down in Cat's bed. She placed the last pillow, and looked over at Robbie. "I'm screwed."

"Just ask to meet him, if he turns out to be a girl, hm... Maybe you should, experiment?"

"Robbie!" She quickly shot back, rolling her eyes. "He's probably not a she." She figured, trying to convince herself of it.

"And what about Beck?" Tori looked at him, confused.

"What about Beck?" She placed her hands on her hips. "He's not the guy, if he was the guy I would know by n-"

"No, what about if you meet this guy, and you like him. What about Beck then?" Tori stayed silent, as her head process too many thoughts all at once. "You can't have both."

"I..." Her alarm went off, and breathed out, smiling. "Cat is on her way, and I don't need to think about this right now." She grabbed her purse, and opened the door. "Good luck!" She told him, heading off them room.

**Beck** heard a few knocks on the door, and got up from his bed to answer. "Hey!" He heard a familiar voice saying, and opened a smile. "I come baring food." She raised her hands, that were holding two bags of takeout. He took them from her hands, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She sat down on the floor, resting her back on his bed, starting to unpack the food.

"I have great news, Moose is sleeping at Brook's tonight." He said, sitting down beside her. "You can finally spend the night with me." She kissed him with a giddy smile on her face, as her heart melted to the way he talked about her. "I might convince him to sleep there more often, since I hate it when you run away in the middle of the night."

"Aw, do you feel used?" She said, jokingly, and he smirked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, very much." He put the box of noodles he was holding down, and wrapped his arms around her, with one of his hands on her chin, kissing her multiple times. "I even changed my sheets for you."

"You changed your sheets? So romantic." She said ironically, and he kissed her again.

"Well, you're worth it, baby." He kissed her one more time before letting her go, and she licked her lips, shaking her head as she reached for the chopsticks.

"Oh, and there's this movie I want to see with you." She said, before she started eating. "It's called 'The Producers'."

"The Mel Brooks one?" Beck asked, being the movie fanatic that he was he instantly recognized the movie and its director.

"Yes, but the second version." He looked at her, with a concerned expression. "Don't go judging it so quickly! I've seen the original version, and they're different. And it's the adaptation from the play, it's like a big Broadway Musical."

"Now I see why you loved it."

"And after you watch it you'll love it to."

They continued to eat, with Beck's laptop playing on low volume. Most people would eat while watching the movie, but they would rather talk, Tori found meals to be the time where she talked with people the most. Even though she should be eating, maybe that's why she was usually the last one to finish her meal.

_"L-I-F-E-G-O-E-S-O-N_  
_What you don't have now will come back again_  
_You've got heart and you go in your own way"_

"Oh, I know this song!" Tori said, excited, since she barely knew any of the songs he listened to. "It's Noah and the Whale right? Great song..." He nodded his head, taking a bite off another dumpling. The easy chords of the song kept playing, and Tori hummed while chewing her food. And thought she might have seemed like she was just enjoying another great night with her new, hot guy, who she hadn't labeled yet, the song brought back just the thing she was trying to avoid, anonymous.

Another three songs passed, and she finally finished eating, handing him what was left of her food. And watching him, how great their thing was. And yet how she still couldn't stop wondering how great it was with the other guy, the one she didn't even know in real life. She looked up at Beck, and he frowned. "What is it?" He asked, her, and she leaned in, kissing him.

She pulled away, and got up. "I uh, I gotta go to the bathroom."

Tori went inside, turned on the faucet so that he wouldn't think she was just hanging out in the bathroom, and took out her phone.

_"Dear Friend,_

_I'm sorry I haven't answered you in such a long time, I just had a lot of things going on and to figure out. But yeah, I think it's time that we meet..."_

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone! So, this is an uptade! I'm sorry it took more time than usual, but I've been having a lot of stuff going on, not the best days for me. But I will try to upload again as soon as possible, I just gotta fix some shit in my life first, but yeah, not to ramble any further. I hope you liked this, if you did please review it makes my day :) Love,

- Kiribati

**Ps: Check out my new two-shot World War III**


	13. Blind Date

**Beck** looked himself on the mirror, and shook his head, nervous, before taking his jacket off and looking for a new one on the floor. "Dude!" Moose yelled, throwing an empty beer can at him. "Are you a girl?! Stop changing your clothes!"

"He's nervous Moosy." Brook said, while combing her hair. "I'm sure she will like you no matter what!" She encouraged him, putting the brush down and slipping on her shoes. Beck scratched the back of his neck, picking up a flannel shirt and a leather jacket, before going back to the mirror. "Does Tori know about your date?" She asked him, and he looked back at her, with guilty eyes.

Beck felt bad for what he was doing to Tori, he really did, but it was better to find out if the secret girl was the one he was meant to be with, before going in too deep with Tori. He was taking action, before getting himself into a situation he couldn't get out of.

"Dude, that's not cool." Moose said, throwing yet another can at him.

"Yeah, well, you're one to talk." Moose wide his eyes, at Beck, but when his girlfriend looked over at him he smiled, like he hand't understood what he meant._ 'Shut up!'_ He mouthed at Beck, with threatening eyes, but the boy just shrugged, turning back to the mirror. "What time are you two heading out?"

"Half an hour?" Beck grunted, running his fingers through his hair, grabbing his cellphone, and heading towards the door.

"Shit..." He said to himself, nervous. "So, I'll probably see you guys later... Wish me luck?"

"Good luck!" Brook said, and Moose just threw a third can at him, that Beck was able to dodge, quickly rushing out. He rushed to his car, not even knowing why he was walking that fast since he had to be at the bar at eight thirty, and it wasn't even eight yet. But he was so nervous that no matter what time he got there, it wouldn't make it any easier. Anything could happen, he had absolutely no idea of what the future held, who was going to show up, and how he was going to react. He had never been this insecure in his life, which he hated.

He got into his car, looking down at his shirt, to make sure he was wearing the_ 'Florence + The Machine'_ shirt, like he told her he was going to wear, before turning on the engine and finally heading to the bar.

**Tori** looked herself in the mirror, touching up her make up every time she stared at herself for longer than a few seconds. It was either her lipstick that was too bright, or her eyeliner that wasn't perfect, or too much blush. Unlike most days, she wasn't satisfied with the way she looked at all. She opened her email, and read the email one more time, just to make sure she had it all right.

_"(...) So we'll meet at Dobler's at eight thirty? And you'll be wearing the 'Carried Away' 'Sex and the City' shirt, right? I just want to make sure I'm getting all of this right, I really don't want to mess things up (...)"_

"Okay, it's... Eight o'clock, that's good, should I leave?" She asked Cat, who gave her a peaceful shrug, putting her legs over Robbie's lap, and wrapping her arms on his neck. "Do you think it's too early?"

"We can go with you, if you want." Robbie said, even though his actions were opposite to his offered. He had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend, while laying her down in bed, cuddling with her.

"It's fine..." Tori said, looking away, and back to her mirror, now deciding that her hair was repugnant, and that she had to straighten and curl it all over again. She looked over at her watch, there was no time. She got up, and hesitantly walked to the door. "I'm going now." She said, looking over at the couple, hoping that they would get up, and go with her. "I'm walking out!" She announced, which only made them get closer, in way more intimate ways than Tori wanted to see, making her shut the door with a disgusted look on her face. She shook her head, slowly walking downstairs.

The bar was only a block away from her dorm, so she decided she was just going to walk. In other circumstances, she would have asked Andre or Jade to take her, but she didn't want to tell them about her date. If anything went wrong, she didn't want to have either of them shoving 'I told you so's' on her face. And Beck, well, she couldn't ask him to drive her without telling him where he was driving her to, and she thought blind date wasn't going to sound too good to him.

She spotted the bar, and took out a small mirror, but before she could check herself, and critique her appearance even more, her cellphone rang. She rolled her eyes, figuring it was either Cat, asking her to buy something on her way back, or Rex, with another one of his creepy calls. But instead it was an unknown number. "Hello?" She answered.

"Is this Victoria Vega speaking?" She didn't recognize the voice, much less the formal way she was addressed.

"This is she."

_"I'm sorry to inform you, there has been an accident..."_

Beck glanced over at the bar's clock, it was half past nine, and he still hadn't spotted anyone with the freaking Carrie shirt. A few girls had sat down beside him, made small talk and slipped him their numbers, but none of them were her. He was worried that if he left, and she actually turned out to be late, she might not answer him again. But each sip of beer that he took, was another sip of frustration, and disappointment. Could she really have stood him up? Had it all been a hoax?

He finished his glass, paid what he owed, and walked out of the bar.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! Okay! I know this was the smallest chapter in the history of chapters, but I just couldn't stretch it! I hope you liked this, and if you did, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Also, you should check out AJ Kenobi's new Bori, Private Justice, it's awesome! Love,

- Kiribati


	14. Bad Days

**Beck** refreshed his email. Nothing. He shook his head, disappointed. Hours had passed since he had left the bar. Not only he hadn't been able to get any sleep, but he also hadn't gotten a single word from the anonymous girl. He felt stupid, betrayed and overall frustrated.

"Stupid letter." He said, staring down at the floor, where a crumpled piece of paper had landed hours before. He picked it up, and threw it harder away from him, on the beer corner. "Stupid girl, stupid emails!" The pile started to fall and cans rolled all over the room. "Fuck! Just what I needed!" He said, getting up, and kicking each one of them back to the corner.

He took a rubber band from his wrist, and tied his hair up, just to get it out of his face, before he ended up shaving his head out of anger. Arranging his glasses, he fixed the pile, and sat down on his chair, in front of his computer. He had yet to write her, or him, or whomever the person he had emailed back. But hadn't found the strength or patience to do so. "Dude!" Moose said, coming out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Did you use all the shampoo we had left? I have to meet Brooke and she loves the-" Before he finished speaking Beck threw an old sock at his friend. "Just because you were catfished you don't have to throw things at me." He finally said, going back inside the bathroom.

Beck rolled his eyes and grunted, at Moose, at the email, at his messy room and at himself.

**Tori** walked in the morgue, with André and Jade by her side, since they had driven her there. Every second that passed, ever since she had gotten that phone call, had been overwhelming to her. A mixture of guilt, shame and depression took over her. She hadn't stopped crying for a second, frightened that her worse nightmare had come true. They went over to the front counter, and Tori tried to get the words out, but nothing but hiccups and suffered moans came out.

"We're here to identify the body of Daniel Eastwood." Jade said, holding her best friend.

The men on the counter called a guy, and soon they were being led through empty, cold hallways, stopping in front of double doors. The four of them walked in, there were two metal beds, with covered bodies in them. He lifted the blanket off the first one, and Tori looked at it, nodding her head. "No." She said, looking back at her friends, for them to stay closer to her. There was only one body left, it had to be him. She felt her world crashing down, as she walked towards the other table, as the guy lifted the covers. "It's... It's not him either." André said, confused. "Where is Danny?" The guy looked down at his cardboard, biting the inside of his cheek.

"There is one more victim, he was rushed to St. Joseph's hospital."

"Let's go." Jade said, holding Tori's hand, and rushing her out of the morgue. Tori sat down at the backseat, knowing that it was going to be at least a forty minute drive to the hospital. She grabbed her phone, calling Danny's again, but it didn't even ring. "It's going to be okay, he's alive."

She sat uncomfortably, with her legs crossed, as she stared at her tears falling on her jeans, and leaving dark spots on it. It was too much for her to handle all at once. And she couldn't stop to blame herself for it all. "If I had given him the money..." She whispered, pressing her hands against her forehead, and nodding her head aggressively.

They walked in the hospital, Tori had two dark stains on her face, that had previously been her perfect eye-makeup. "I'm here to see Daniel Eastwood." She said at the counter, giving the nurse her name and identity, and being allowed inside. "Ohmygod!" She blurted out, when finally entered his room.

"Hey..." He said, with lazy eyes, and cracked voice that was barely audible. She went over to his bed, her friends had stayed outside, they didn't really got alond with Danny, and thought she needed to be alone with him.

"I'm so sorry." She said, analyzing his state. He had a cast on his left leg, plus a cast on his arms, with pins on his shoulder. Two black eyes, one of them so swollen he couldn't even open, and scars on his mouth. And that was all she could see with a naked eye, she didn't even want to imagine what else he might have hurt. "This is all my fault I..."

"Tor, don't..." He tried to keep talking, but instead grabbed his oxygen mask and breathed in.

She sat down on the edge of his bed, taking his hand softly, when she heard the doors opening. "Tori!" His younger brother walked in, the only family Danny had. She got up, hugging him. "I didn't know you two were still together." He said, and Tori pulled away, wiping the tears off her eyes.

"We're not." She said, glancing over at Danny, who still had the mask on. "Are you staying with him?"

"Yeah, this hospital is better than my college dorm." He said, chuckling at his own joke, before looking over at his brother, with sad eyes. "Don't worry about him, I'm here for him this time." She tried to give the boy a friendly smile, but couldn't allow herself to. "Even though you're the one listed as family instead of me!"

"Shut up..." Danny manged to get out, and to see that he still had the strength to try and argue with his brother, that he wanted to stay alive, made Tori somewhat relieved. A nurse walked in, with a cup with pills inside and water.

"Visiting hours are almost over." She told the both of them.

"They're family." Danny said, before she gave him his medicine.

Tori knocked on Beck's door, her make-up wasn't perfect, she was wearing glasses and flats, but she couldn't bother to think about that now. He opened the door, he had his hair up in a man-bun, and also had glasses on. She didn't even know he wore glasses, though she had barely even noticed. "Hey..." He said, with a friendly smile, that soon turned into a concerned expressions. "What's wrong?" He asked, and she took a deep breath, trying to swallow her feelings.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." She said, as he took a step back, to let her in. "Can I just stay here?" She asked him, looking down at his floor until reaching his bed, throwing her bag aside carelessly, and sitting down.

"Sure." He told her, confused, but keeping all of the questions on his mind to himself. She would talk when she felt that she was ready. He sat down beside her, taking her hand. She held it back, resting her head on his shoulder, hesitant of whether or not she should tell him about Danny. She felt his arm wrap around her back, and pull her close, as he kissed the top of her head. She took another deep, long, breath.

"I..." She began to say, with guilt in her voice. "My friend he... He got in this accident..." It wasn't true, she knew that, but she just wanted him to know that she wasn't crazy, and walked in depressed for no reason at all. "And I'm..." She tried finishing her sentence, but couldn't take it, saying it out loud was too much, even if it wasn't the whole truth.

He let her hand go, to hold her closer, as she cried silently on his chest. He felt as if he was inadequate to be with her in that situation, she looked so vulnerable, and he wasn't used to cheering people up, he wasn't even good at it with the small things. How could he handle a serious thing? Specially when he had just had one of the worse nights of his life. "I'm sorry." He said, running his fingers through her hair, resting his head over hers, as curled up close to him.

It didn't matter if he wasn't the best person to be there for her at the moment, he would do everything he could to make her feel better.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you liked this chapter, if you did **PLEASE REVIEW**! My reviewers are getting lower and lower by the chapter, please don't feel discouraged to tell me **what you guys think**, I actually listen to y'all. And if you could, go to my profile and **vote on my new poll**. Love,

- Kiribati


	15. Love

**Tori** entered the hospital room, with a bag of takeout food in her hand, and her purse on the other. His little brother wasn't there, but she could see a blanket and pillow on the sofa, and a pile of books on the floor. "Guess who's talking properly now?" Danny said, with a proud smile on his face. She placed the food in front of him, on the small table over him.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." She answered. "I brought you the Best Food In Town." She sat down on his bed, and ate a couple of fries, observing his state. Though he was smiling, and acting like he was a lot better, she could tell he was drawn out, and that if the doctors hadn't been giving him all the painkillers and medicine, he would already be having the crazy mood swings, going crazy for being almost a day without his buzz.

"Sounds good." He said, though when he reached over to grab a fry, he shut his eyes, furrowing his brows, with pain. "I'll just eat them later." He said, looking away from her.

She took his hand softly, biting her bottom lip, as her eyes filled with tears. As much as she tried to keep it together, it felt impossible to her. "We still haven't talked about this. Alone." She told him, resentful. "Are you going to press charges?"

"I can't." He moved the table to the side with the remote control, and looked back at her. "If I did..." He sighed, with guilt in his voice. "I would be six feet under, along with them." Danny couldn't yet say the name of his recently passed friends. And just mentioning what had happened was already too much for both of them. The image of the disfigured bodies Tori couldn't shake off no matter what, the feeling of panic with phone call... Tears poured down her eyes.

"I should have given you the money." She said, moving closer to him, staring at the pins on his shoulder. The cast on his arm, and stitches on his face. "I could have avoided all of this I-"

"Tori, no, none of this is your fault." She wiped the tears from her eyes, hating that there was no longer anything that she could do to help him. He motioned to pull her in for a hug, but since he couldn't physically do that, she was the one who slightly wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to hurt him. "Don't blame yourself." He said, in a low voice, feeling her hair brush in his face, and her strong heartbeat against his chest. "You're the only one who's really been there for me, I owe you... I owe you my life." She pulled away briefly, staring into his red eyes. Danny loved her, he had always loved her. And he couldn't picture himself feeling anything else towards her. "Can you forgive me?" He asked, holding her gaze.

She nodded, and as her hands slip away from him, he leaned in, and kissed her.

**Beck** sat in class, not listening to a word his teacher was saying. And if he wasn't so lazy he would have already left. His mind was overloaded with lines of thought, theories, and frustration. Though every single time he got to a concluding point, it all came down to the same person, Tori. Even though he still wanted to know who anonymous was, and whether or not he had actually been pranked, he was starting to think that her not showing up might have been a good thing.

The whole point of meeting up with the girl, whoever she might have been, was to be sure of which one he should be with. To be able to end either one of the relationships before the other got hurt badly, before he was caught in a terrible situation. And even though he had gotten his answer in a bad way, sitting down alone, at that bar, he was now starting to see the positive side of things, even if it wasn't the way he wanted things to go.

He thought back at the previous night. He spent hours with Tori, just being there for her, and when she finally feel asleep on his arms, and as he felt her slow breath on his neck, and her grip loosening around him, he realized there was no way out. He was already in too deep. Every second of his day, Tori. She was all he could think about, all love songs were about her, every beautiful thing he saw reminded him of her in some way, and he liked that, he loved that.

He looked down at the table, and at the words he scribbled: '_I love her.'_

"Mister Oliver." The teacher said, making Beck snap out of his thoughts, realizing that everyone had already left. "May I have a word with you." He took a deep breath, walking down the auditorium to meet his teacher, ready to listen to some sort of lesson from him. "I have some good news, in spite of your weird behavior in my class, you seem to have a neck for film."

"Why, thank you, sir." He said.

"I got some phone calls, and your short movie made it to Film Festival."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this! To be honest I hated this chapter, I don't it just feels shitty to me... But whatever, if I took the time to make it acceptable I would never upload it. **Please review, and vote on the pole in my profile page!** It means a lot guys. Love,

- Kiribati


	16. Dear Friend

**Beck** woke up, and sigh in frustration when noticing she wasn't there. He what she was doing on the last few days, ever since her friend got in the accident, that kept her so distant. He ran his fingers through his hair, before rubbing his eyes and getting up, to get dressed and go to class. He kicked the beer cans that were spread around the room, until finding clean clothes. He looked over at Moose's bed, where Brook slept alone. He had woken up at five am to go to practice, the only thing he had to take seriously in his college experience.

He grabbed his laptop, and headed out. The laces on his combat boots weren't tied, and his clothes didn't match, but he didn't really mind. Reaching the building he was one of the first ones to arrive, climbing up the auditorium and opening his Laptop, to wait for his professor. He opened his second email just by habit, but was surprised to see there was a new email.

He clicked on it, and as he was proceeding to read, his phone vibrated.

_From: Tori Vega_

_To: Beck Oliver_

_I miss you, let's catch a movie later? I will even let you choose this time :)_

Beck smiled, quickly texting her back, before turning back to his computer. His expressions changed quickly, he was tense, afraid of what he might read.

_"Dear Friend,_

_I'm so SO sorry for not showing up! I was in front of Doblers when I got this phone call... Draco he, well, he's in the hospital. The dude he was owing money beat him up pretty bad, and he was... I don't really feel like talking about it right now. I swear it wasn't my intention not to show up. I had the Carrie shirt and everything, there's is nothing that I want more than to meet you, in 3-D and colors. Are you mad at me? Love,_

_Me."_

He read it again, the familiar style of writing quickly got under his skin. He closed the window of his browser, trying to shake her, or him, or whoever the person was from his mind. He didn't have to think about it now. The professor walked in, and he tried to focus on whatever he was going to talk about that day, but he couldn't allow himself to stop thinking that he had thrown the letter away, and she had come to him with an apology.

**Tori** heard a knock on her door, and rushed to it, with an ear to ear smile on her face. "Hey!" She said, kissing him. Ever since Cat started spend the nights at Robbie's room, Tori couldn't stand the other way around, and bare Rex walking in to find Robbie, and smelling all of their stuff, Beck began to come over more. She liked it that way a lot more in general, her room was cleaner, and she didn't have to sneak out in the morning, since Moose wasn't going to walk in on her.

"Hm...Hi..." He said inside her mouth, since she wouldn't break away. Not that he was complaining. He clenched her hips, pulling her closer as her hands trailed down his chest and stomach, until finding the zipper on his jeans. She pulled away, taking her shirt off as he took off his own. He kicked off his jeans, and looking up at her, he realize she had already stripped down, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him again.

_"No." She said, getting up from his bed. Since, in the current state that he was in, if she pushed him away she would probably end up hurling in pain. He licked his lips, lifting his fingers as an attempt of reaching for her. "I'm dating someone."_

_"Look, my brother is going to pay for my rehab. I'll get a job and everything will fall back to place, baby." Tori took a deep breath, to handle the way he was looking at her. He didn't have anything anymore, he was on the verge of a breakout, and yet she was rejecting him. The only thing he wanted. "I love you, I've always love you, you're everything to me I-"_

_"Danny stop." She ran her fingers through her hair, and looked away, staring at the while wall. Even though she wasn't looking at it, she wasn't looking at anything, her mind was too focused on trying to function on what had just happened. She walked over to the couch at the side of them room, pushed the pillow aside and sat down._

_"Tori can I just-" She raised her hand, and he stopped talking, analyzing her cautiously. She buried her face between her hands and minutes went by, he didn't know how much longer he could stay without saying something else. Swallowing the last bit of pride that he had, he opened his mouth to speak again, and as if on cue, she looked up at him._

_"Look," She said, getting up, and walking to the edge of his bed. "I love you, Danny, I really do. But not like that anymore, I have someone else and..." She reached for his hand, but he shut it in a fist._

_"Get out." He said, firmly, giving her a hateful look. "Get the hell out!" She could his heart monitor start racing, though his tone of voice made it pretty clear that he wasn't calm._

_"Danny don't think-"_

_"Just leave! What do you want from me?!" He yelled, looking for the panic button his bed._

_"I don't want us to be in bard terms!" She begged, shutting her hands in fists, to blow away the frustration without yelling. "I just-"_

_"Do you want us to be friends?! We can't be friends, okay?!" He yelled, finally finding the button he was desperately trying to find. Every time she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, it felt like a stab on his heart. "Now get out!" He tried, but she stood still, hesitant that by moving she might make things worse._

_A couple of nurses walked in, and he asked them to get Tori out of the room. And like he asked, she grabbed her things, and was forced out, without even saying goodbye._

She turned to her side, placing her arm across his bare chest and snuggling closer to him. "Beck, I..." She began saying, and he raised his head, glancing at her before laying back down. She took a deep breath, a blew it out slowly, tightening her grip around him. "I'm really glad you're here."

Feeling his hands move up her back and to her hair, she shifted even closer to him. He hugged her tight. "I'm really glad I'm here too."

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone! I hope you liked this one, and if you did please review! I already have the next chapter written, and** I will upload as soon as I reach ten reviews** or more, so that can be tomorrow, next week or next month! It's up to you guys :) And please go vote on the poll I put up, on my profile! Love,

- Kiribati


	17. Don't Want To Lose You

**Beck** sat back in his chair, watching the short film that had gotten him into the festival. He thought about the amazing opportunity he was getting, showing his work to some of the biggest names in the business. And all because of her, or him. At this point he had stopped trying to figure it out. But how could he? Everything that had happened to him, from that point on, would be because of her. Without her, or him, or whatever, he would have gotten the idea, and wouldn't be a few weeks away from watching his own short on the big screen. All of it thanks to Anonymous, the person he was so mad with.

He felt a familiar object hit his head, and glanced over at the other end of the room. "What?" He asked, pausing the video.

"Why are you staring at the screen like you're about to either burst into tears, or kill someone?" Moose took a sip of his new beer, and burped loudly.

Beck chuckled, ironically, he had the urge to do both. "Anonymous man, she really messed my head up." His roommate sat up, finished his can of beer, crushed it, and threw it at his friend. Who managed to dodge it away. "What was that for?!" He yelled, taking his headphones off.

"Stop! Thinking! About her!" Moose firmly said, before reaching down on his mini fridge, to grab a new can. "You have Tori now dude, why do you care about the other one?!"

"Because I do!" He rolled his eyes, skeptical, and Beck got up, taking the beer off his friend's hand, chugging it down all at once.

"You've never even see her!" Moose argued, as Beck walked to his bed, and let himself fall over it.

"But I can imagine her." He answered, placing his hands under his head, and he stared at the ceiling. "She's short, at least shorter than me. With a soft voice and a great ass, and even though she's not the most gorgeous girl she-"

"Wow, wait." Beck looked at his friend, worried. "Are you really picturing a girl who wouldn't fit in a Victoria's Secret catalog?"

"Why? Is that bad?" He sat up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Dude." Moose said, chuckling. "You're completely in love with this girl."

**Tori** sat down in her bed, staring at her empty email box. "Let's go out!" Cat said, sitting beside her. "André and Jade are having that family dinner, Robbie has this crazy homework to do and Beck... I don't know what's up with him. But I can't stand looking you staring at your laptop like an abandoned puppy for another second."

She glanced over at her friend, rubbing her eyes. "It's been a week, Cat. He's not going to answer me, we're done."

Cat wrapped her arms around Tori's shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek, leaving a pink lipstick stain. "You didn't even know this person, how upset can you really be?"

Tori looked down at the floor, biting the inside of her cheek. "I don't know..." She twirled her fingers on her hair and sighed, before glancing at the screen again. Nothing.

"Okay, let's put it this way." Cat got up from the bed, and got up spinning around, before stopping right in front of Tori. "If you met this anonymous guy, and he ended up being... A little chubby, or a little too skinny. With a boring major like Robbie's or an undeclared one, average hair, nothing special physically." She pictured the plain guy in her head. "But he was just like you imagined, personality wise, and he came you telling you that he wants to be with you. Would you?"

Tori didn't think twice about her answer. "Yes, of course."

Cat sat back down in her bed, grabbing the purple giraffe just by habit. "But would you choose him over Beck?"

This time she was held back. She pictured the many possibilities. Beck versus the ideal guy, whom she didn't know, and might never talk to again. And even though there was nothing wrong with Beck, at all, she didn't know what he wanted for the two of them. She didn't know if he was even her boyfriend! While the anonymous... "I think... I would."

Silence took over the room, as her answer began to sank onto both their minds. Tori glanced over her screen, and jumped out of her bed, when noticing there was a new email.

_"Dear Friend,_

_Okay, let's meet up. I hope you show up this time, it wasn't exactly the most wonderful thing to sit for hours by myself at Doblers. How about same place and time, tomorrow? I'll wear the Florence + The Machine shirt like we agreed, you go with your Carried Away shirt, and hopefully we'll finally see each other. Okay?_

_And I'm sorry about Draco, I really am. I hope he's doing better. Love,_

_Me."_

**Beck** sat up in his bed, he had the shirt he was going to wear the next day folded inside his closet, after Brook kindly ironed it for him. But right now he was more focused on the girl sitting in his bed. She held his sheets over her bare chest, leaving nothing but her back exposed. He ran his fingers down her spine, making her shut her eyes, to handle the shivers she felt, leaving goosebumps on her skin. He gently kissed her shoulder, before moving up to her neck, nibbling and kissing it. She moaned softly, glancing back at him, as he looked up at her.

Tori raised her hand up to his face, resting her palm on his cheek, and her fingers digging on his hair, as he leaned in, kissing her. She got lost in his mouth, falling back on him, licking his bottom lip and biting it, before allowing his tongue back inside her mouth.

She though about how it felt to be with him... And how she might never feel it again. She was saying goodbye, because she had no idea how she was going to feel the next day, after she met up with anonymous. And even if she ended up right in the same place that she was now, she wanted to know to enjoy being with him, for what could be their last time.

He ran his fingers down her body, laying over her. She pulled away, arching her back and digging her fingernails onto his back as she felt him sink onto her. He felt their lips brushing, as he admired the view under him, though it was hard to keep his eyes open. He began to think maybe he shouldn't met anonymous. Maybe he should just be with Tori, there was no need for him to meet a new girl, who could screw up the amazing thing he had going on right now.

And at the back of Tori's mind, the same thought echoed. She ran her hands down to find his, intertwining their fingers together as he raised her arms over her head. Every thrust, every kiss, every moan, every word, it was another reason for Tori not to show up the next night. To just stay with Beck, be happy with him without thinking about the other one... _"I love you."_ He whispered into her ear, letting her hands go, bringing them back to her face, and kissing her deeply.

Pulling away, she reached for his lips again, pressing her hands against his chest, and pushing him back down to the bed. Gripping his shoulders, she kissed him on the cheek, before moving up to his earlobe. _"I love you too."_ She said, before he pulled her back down to his mouth. She giggle in his mouth, before he took over her again.

Neither of them wanted to waste what they already had.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! So I hope you liked this! There are probably only going to be two... maybe three chapters to this story, but I think we had a god run with it :) Do you think they're going to show up? Or just stay with what they already have without taking chances? **Please review**, it means a lot!

Also there is a **Guest**, who reviewed twice saying that I copied 90210. At first I deleted his/her review bc whatever, she/he's wrong I don't care. But not satisfied he came back to review again (if you think I'm copying why would take your time to keep following my story?) So I went to google and searched for the show to see in which way the person believes I'm copying, and honestly I don't know how the show (According to Wikipedia's definition of it) has anything to do with my story.** So Guest, I would love it if you PM'd** me to say why is it that you think I'm copying, because that accusation isn't nice, at all.

Love,

- Kiribati


	18. Connecting the Dots

The sun rose, and soon** Tori's** alarm went off, waking both her and the guy beside her up. She lifted her arm, turning it off, before lying back on his bed. "I have to go..." She said, in a lazy voice. He tightened his arms around her, still keeping his eyes closed, only half awake.

"It's too early." He told her, in the deep, husky, sleepy voice she was already familiar with, but still gave her chills. _"Just stay." _He now said, almost like a whisper. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his arm around her neck, and rested his forehead against hers.

_"Okay."_ She answered, giving him a brief kiss. He ran his fingers on her cheek, until reaching her hair-line, brushing some hair away from her face, and kissing the place his fingers previously were. She traced down his jaw line with her fingers, tilting his head towards her mouth, kissing him deeply. They rolled around the sheets, an effortless giggle came out of her, as he pushed her down to the bed, with the dust of sleep in his eyes. She squeezed his shoulders, he moaned softly on her ear. They enjoyed the morning in ways they only could when roommates weren't around.

"I love you." Tori said, giving him one last kiss before getting up, and starting to get dressed as he fell back asleep.

She walked out of his building with just as much doubt as the night before. Should or shouldn't she go to the blind date? As she walked on the main street, observing the students walk to class with their fresh cups of coffee. She tried to go to her happy place, clear her mind and just live. But it seemed impossible, the only thing on her mind was Beck. She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to lose him.

Tori turned around the corner, finally getting to the conclusion that it would all work out if anonymous had lied to her. She hoped that this person ended up being a girl, or someone completely different from who he actually said he was. That way she wouldn't take the risk of losing Beck, for falling for this other person. Or getting stuck in a love triangle she never wanted to be part of.

_'What would Jennifer Aniston do in this situation?'_ She asked herself, grabbing her keys and walking inside her room. She found Robbie passed out on Cat's bed, under her pink sheets. She grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, and locked herself in the bathroom.

After a few minutes under the water, she heard her roommates high pitch voice, and her high heels clacking on the ground loudly as she walked inside room. Tori went in to take a long, hot shower. But the smell of food Cat had dragged in, and that somehow had taken over the entire place, plus her empty stomach, spoke louder.

"Morning." She said, walking out of her bathroom.

"Hiii!" Cat said, pointing at the bag of bagels and muffins she had bought. "Want some?!" Tori didn't even answer, she just grabbed a banana muffin, and sat back in her bed, eating as she began to get ready for the day. She took a nap, since she had barely gotten any sleep through the night, and was woken up by her friend, telling her she would be late to class.

Tori put on her makeup and finishing getting dress as quickly as possible, waited for Cat to give Robbie a goodbye kiss, and rushed out with her. "Today's the big day right?" Jade asked, catching up with them on the way.

"Don't even mention it." Tori told her, making her best efforts to forget about her meeting with stranger until... Until she was putting on her 'Carried Away' shirt, and had no other choice. "How was the family dinner with Andre's grandma?"

Jade rolled her eyes, as they got inside the auditorium. "A dread." They each went to their places as Helen began to speak.

It was a standard class, Helen gave them some vocal exercises and in the end called the students who seemed to be either drunk, or hungover to the front, for them to perform '_Alicia Keys' 'No One', _which made most students afternoon rather unpleasant. "I hope my ears don't have to go through that next week." Helen announced, going back to her table, as students began to head out.

"Tori, may I have a word."

**Beck** walked inside his room, and crashed on his bed, exhausted. He hadn't slept more than a few hours during the night, and right after Tori left Moose came back, forcing him to go for a run, since he needed to vent about his fear of commitment. So, his day so far had been very productive, he had come to the conclusion that he was embarrassingly out of shape, and that being hit on the head by empty beer cans was better than running for thirty minutes, while listening to Moose in denial of his feelings.

He grabbed a towel, and went in to take a shower, since Moose was still running and doing all of the work Beck hated just by thinking about it.

A few hours later, Beck had his Florence and The Machine shirt on, as he laid in his bed, counting the minutes for his blind date. He had a new goal in his mind: Not fall for the stranger. He wanted to meet her, he needed to put a face on the person who was on the other side even if he ended up being disappointed, which he actually wanted right now. If he ended up disappointed, his life would be a hundred percent easier, things would pretty much stay the way they were, and he had no problem with that.

"Sup dude." Moose said, walking in the room. "I talked to Brook." Beck rolled his eyes, looking over at his friend. "I meeting her parents, and I-" He was cut off by Beck's cellphone, that had never come more in handy.

"Hey!" He heard on the other side of the lining, putting a smile on his face.

"Hi, how was vocals class?"

"It was good." Tori told him, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"And was it worth leaving me abandoned in bed?" She giggled.

"It actually was."

"Now I'm offended!" She giggled again, and Moose pretended to choke, looking at him. Beck rolled to his side, and stared at the wall, ignoring him.

"But I have my reasons." He waited for her to go on. "Helen got me a meeting with_ LA Reid_! She sent them a video of me, singing a song in her class it was from that band you like, _Florence + The Machine_... Anyways! They came to the showcase, loved it and want to record a demo with me!"

"No way, that's amazing!" Beck exclaimed, sitting up. "This is so great!"

"I know! You're screening on a Festival, I might start recording my own singles..."

"It's like ever since we met things started to work out." She sighed, lovestruck.

"I love you." She said, and Beck smiled.

"I love you too." They stayed silent for a few seconds, and he sat up, resting his back on the wall. "Do you want to go for some late lunch?"

"I can't, I'm with Helen right now we're meeting with this agency, can you believe it?!" He head a woman's voice talking to her, and he instantly recognized the strong, scary tone of voice, it was her teacher. "I really have to go, Love you!"

She hung up, and Beck threw his phone in his bed, sighing. "Stop!" Moose yelled from the bathroom door, aiming a can in Beck's head. "You're annoying when you're in love."

"What?!" Beck said, revolted. He grabbed the same can he was attacked with, and threw it on his friends direction, but he shut the door before it hit him.

**Tori **got out of Helen's car, and felt the cold breeze as she walked to her building. It was another beautiful California night, and she couldn't be happier. The meeting had gone incredibly perfect, and everything worked out, she would be out of college, and recording her first single in a few weeks. She walked inside her room, and was surprised by all of her friends, popping open a cheap champagne bottle.

"Congratulations!" Cat yelled, giving her a hug, and everyone joined. "We're so happy for you!"

"Even Jade!" André completed, and his girlfriend gave her a friendly smile. They drank it up, laughing and randomly singing at times, while Tori got dressed for her 'date'. She went inside the bathroom, put on her Carried Away shirt, and fixed her make-up. Though this time, she wasn't so worried about looking perfect. Going back to her room, she sat down in her bed finished her last glass. "You two and Beck and on a roll." André told her, and she smiled. "He called me tell about his short film, do you believe he's giving me credit for it?"

She glanced over at the her watch, she needed to leave in the next ten minutes if she wanted to be there on time. "Right, you helped him with it!" Tori said, putting on her shoes. "Funny, I never watched the film... What is it about?"

André chuckled, just by thinking about it. He didn't know why, but the dog thing always cracked him up. "It's about a suburban family, only through a Dog's eye-"

"WHAT?" Tori got up, her heart racing, her legs changing. Their friends were held back, looking at her like she was going crazy. "Wh-what did you say?!"

"...He directed a short movie about a dog-"

"Holy shit!" Tori yelled, grabbing her purse, panicking. "I gotta go! I-I... Holy shit!"

**Beck** slipped on his combat boots, and sat down in his chair. "What were you two and Tori yelling about earlier today?" Moose asked him.

"She booked a meeting with LA Reid, he's one of the biggest producers in the business." Moose nodded, surprised, when Brook walked out of the bathroom.

"And are you excited for tonight?" She asked him, and Beck shrugged.

"If the anonymous even bothers to show up." He said, getting up, and glancing at the clock on the wall. "I should actually head out now, wish me luck." He walked out of his room, looking down at his shirt, that had the name of the band stamped on it, from the concert he went. He sat down in his car, thinking about what Tori had told him earlier.

_"She sent them a video of me, singing a song in her class it was from that band you like, Florence + The Machine... "_

Suddenly his mind started to connect the dots. The same he had a date with anonymous, Tori showed up in his room, devastated about a 'friend.' A friend who happened to go to the hospital in the same night as Draco. He thought about Tori's taste in music, she never listened to any indie songs, even the most mainstreams ones, she wouldn't be able to sing a word of it, and yet she knew the one song from _Noah and The Whale_ he had told the stranger to listen...

"Holy fuck." He said, shutting his car door, and driving away as fast as he could. He parked the car near Doblers, figuring she would already be there, and ran to it, his mind rushing a thousand miles per hour. He wanted to be right, he _had_ to be right. She had to be the anonymous, it made perfect sense. He got to the door, and lost his breath when spotted her in the bar, in a Sex and The City shirt.

He walked in.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello Everyone! I hope you liked this one! And yes... this is the end of this story. If I get enough reviews, I might consider doing another chapter, but only if y'all really want it so let me know. I just want to say thank you so much for sticking to this story, reviewing, and following it. The come up with it couldn't have been better. Love,

- Kiribati


End file.
